Joining the Family Business
by BandGeek24601
Summary: A woman that has been raised to be the epitome of a lady has been researching the supernatural for years behind her parents back. However, when her friend is killed and two police come to her door (after two police had already questioned her the day before), her life will never be the same.
1. Rude Awakening

November 2, 1983-A father trusts his four-year-old son to carry out his baby brother from the burning house. Meanwhile, he grabs his baby daughter and runs to try to save his wife. Seeing no way to save his wife, who was on the ceiling of the nursery and on fire, he runs out with the baby and then carries his other two children further from the fire. The next day, he leaves his daughter with a family down the street to take care of and tells them to never let her know of what happened...to treat her like their daughter.

22 years later, she has researched constantly about the things that go bump in the night, against the wishes of her "parents". She is confronted by two men in suits about something she saw...and nothing can ever be the same from then on.

Chapter 1: Rude Awakening

Katie Smith was adopted by Michael and Beth Smith when she was only six months old. Her adopted parents refuse to tell her anything about her biological family, though they seem to have known them well. The Smiths are well-behaved, courteous, and even a bit old-fashioned. Katie, however, wishes to be different.

In middle school, she started to read all the time: fantasies, science fiction, and mythology...anything paranormal. After a while, she started to believe all of this was true! That's when her parents cracked down on her, wanting her to act like a lady and not an "obsessed, reckless boy".

At the start of high school, her wardrobe consisted entirely of dresses, skirts, blouses, heels, and ballet flats. She started to take etiquette lessons, piano classes, dance classes, anything that her parents believed would make her like a lady. She did, however, find ways to study the paranormal in her free time. She hid books in her room so she could read them and even had a journal that she hid under her pillow full of notes about what she read. Little did she know that she would need to use that knowledge later when incidents prove her correct.

Her parents enrolled her in Stanford University as a music major and double minor in literature and theater because those were the "most girly" things that she could study according to her parents. Unbeknownst to Mr. and Mrs. Smith, this gave Katie the perfect opportunities to research the supernatural because this gave her the unlimited access to books she needed without the watchful eyes of her mother and father. She went to the library to check out books every day and would read every chance she got, constantly adding entries and even pictures to her journal. Even with the extensive side research, she graduated at almost 22 years old.

She moved out of her parents' house after graduation and got a job as a music tutor. She is still completely obsessed with the supernatural. She started to stock up on things that would help protect against and even track such beings.

Now, at 23, Katie still spends almost all of her time researching and studying. She has about four friends total: Rachael Carmichael, Meredith McDonell, Ruthie Lovegood, and Virgina Wayworth. They are the only ones that don't find this obsession of hers weird. However, one day she goes to Meredith's house and Meredith doesn't answer the door. Katie decides to just use the key Meredith gave her to let herself in, then turns the alarm off. (They were such close friends that she knew the code). When she takes a look around the room, she is shocked to find Meredith's body in pieces all over the apartment along with a terrifying amount of blood.

Shocked and frightened, she screams and collapses to her knees by Meredith's torso. That is when she notices the gaping hole in her chest and the scratches all over her body. Curious, Katie steels herself and looks directly into the wound, not expecting what she saw in Meredith's chest, or lack thereof...Meredith's heart was missing.

Katie slowly gets up and backs away, trying to calm down. When her back hits the front door, she fumbles for the doorknob, then opens the door and walks with increasing speed to her car. As soon as she gets in, she shakily grabs her phone and calls 9-1-1 to report Meredith's death. Leaving her name and cell phone number, Katie hangs up and drives home as fast as is legal.

When she gets home, she realizes the amount of blood on her dress. Panicking, she practically runs to the bathroom to shower and change, setting her dress aside to deal with later. Then, she grabs her phone yet again, dialing her mother's number. Hysterically, she rambles to her parents all of what she saw. When they ask if the cops know, she says yes, explaining that she had called them herself. They ask if she gave her name and she matter-of-factly answers saying that she had given her name and phone number.

After a moment of silence on the other end of the phone, her mother reassures her that everything will be okay, mentioning something about an old friend that could help. She said it was "right up their alley".

After her mother promptly hangs up, she attempts to get images of Meredith out of her mind. Trying to forget your best friend is not easy. She looks at the time. Realizing that she needs to eat dinner soon, she gets a frozen pizza from the freezer and puts it in the oven. Shortly after she sets the timer for the pizza, she hears a knock on the front door. She opens it to reveal two police officers on her doorstep.

"Can I help you?" she asks, hiding her uneasiness.

"Yes, we're looking for a Katie Smith. Is that you?" the woman officer asks.

"That's me. What can I do for you?" Katie responds.

"We understand that you found the body of Meredith McDonall, earlier today. Is this true?" the man officer asks.

Katie nods, unable to form words.

"We're sorry you had to see such a thing. Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" the woman asks.

Katie nods and steps to the side. "Come on in."

The officers enter and Katie closes the door behind them. She leads them to the living room and sits in an arm chair across from the couch, where the officers have settled. They start asking questions and she answers them all, eventually relaying piece by piece everything she had seen...even the missing heart.

"What do you think happened?" the man inquires.

"Well, based on the scratches on her, it was an animal. However, the missing heart tells me it was not an everyday animal." Katie explains, distancing herself from the real situation by saying it as though it was straight out of one of her research books.

"Then what do you think did it?" the woman asks, growing impatient.

"I believe it may have been a werewolf." she says, matter-of-factly.

After a moment of tense silence, the man asks "A what?"

"A werewolf. Or it could be a Lamia since the lunar cycle isn't quite right, but I'd have to do a bit more research to be sure there aren't any other options." Katie informs them, as if it were obvious. They sit and contemplate for a moment, then start awkwardly leaving to go back to the station. As soon as they leave, Katie berates herself for sounding like a lunatic. After eating half of the now cooked pizza she took out of the oven during the police visit, she changes into her nightgown. She grabs the dress from earlier and, turning on the fireplace, throws the bloody dress into the flames. Once the dress has completely burned, she goes to bed. However, she cannot sleep...not after what she had seen.

 **A/N: This is my first time putting a story on this website. Please comment what you liked, what you thought, and any ideas you have and I will do my best to be the best writer I can be. I look forward to your comments!**


	2. Winchesters

**Some "cops" come to the door and start to ask weird questions. They bring with them a journal that is a lot like hers. They have many secrets and they tell many lies, but somehow, she trusts them. Who are these men?**

After a sleepless night, she gets dressed in a knee-length, blue halter dress, and goes through the motions of making breakfast. She didn't even bother to put on her apron, like she normally does to protect her dress. She eats and cleans up, then grabs her journal to do more research on Mary's killer.

Suddenly, there is a loud knock on the door. She puts her journal down on the coffee table and goes to the door. When she opens it, she sees two men in suits that are around her age on her porch. One may be three or four years older than the other.

"Hello. My name is Ben Coldstone and this is my partner, Jerry. We're from the police department. Are you Katie Smith?" the older one asks.

"Depends on who's asking." she says. She could tell they were lying, even though they showed her their badges.

"What do you mean?" the younger one asks.

"No real people are named Ben and Jerry and have the last name Coldstone. Also, the cops came yesterday." Katie says, irritated.

"Well, we just like to double check our information." the older one says.

"Who are you, really?" Katie asks. The men look at each other for a moment, then decide what to do. They look back at Katie.

"May we come in?" the younger one asks. She looks skeptically at the men, then step aside to let them in. The younger man thanks her as they walk in. She closes the door behind them, taking a peek at the 1967 Chevy Impala that they parked on her street. She turns around and sees the older man eyeing the pizza she had left on the stove from last night.

"Are you going to finish that pizza?" he asks. The younger one elbows him in the side. "Ow! What? I'm hungry."

"Dean, don't be rude." the younger one says.

"Dean? Is that your real name, 'Ben'?" Katie asks.

"Yes. My name is Dean Winchester and this is my little brother, Sam." he says.

"Well, Dean, thank you for being honest with me, finally. Now, why do you two want to know what I saw?"

"So you are Katie Smith?" Sam asks.

"Yes. Why do you want to hear my story again? The cops think I'm crazy. They don't believe me. Why would you two?" she asks.

"Well, we deal with weird every day. Your 'weird' probably isn't all that weird for us." Dean says.

"What was so weird about what you told the cops?" Sam asks.

"They asked what I thought killed her. I told them."

"What do you think did it?" Sam asks. Katie worriedly pauses. She doesn't want to answer and end up sounding weird again.

"Here, let me heat up that pizza for you, Dean." she says, avoiding the question. Dean smiles, adequately distracted.

"Thank you, Katie." he says. While Katie heats up the other half of the pizza, and Dean follows the pretty girl, Sam sees her journal. He looks around to make sure that she is not looking, then opens it to a random page. The corner is turned down. He starts to read it and sees that it is about werewolves...and it is very accurate, as far as he knows. Dean walks back in with a satisfied look on his face...he probably just swapped numbers with her. He turns the page and sees information on vampires, but before he can read into it further, Katie walks back in with two plates, each with two slices of pizza. He quickly puts the journal back on the table.

"Here you go, boys. Hope it still tastes okay." she says, handing both Dean and Sam a plate.

"I'm sure it's fine. Thank you!" Dean says, stuffing his face.

Sam thoughtfully begins eating the pizza, then decides she has avoided his question long enough.

"Katie, what do you think did kill her?" She shifts uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond. She doesn't want to get pegged as a lunatic to the cops and these men. However, she knows they will not stop asking until she answers.

"Based on the scratches and the missing heart, I believe it was either a werewolf or a Lamia. From what I've read about them, it fits for either of them. The only thing is the lunar cycle isn't quite right to be a werewolf. Plus, I don't really know about every creature in existence, so I can't definitively say what it is." she says, somewhat shyly.

The two brothers look at each other: Dean questioningly and Sam, relatively impressed. Sam eyes the journal on the table, which Dean notices. "What's that?"

"Uh...it's nothing, just my journal." She quickly grabs it off of the table, holding it close.

"I have a feeling that's not all it is." Dean says, glancing at Sam. Katie catches that look and is suddenly curious.

"What do you know?" she asks.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"I know that look. That's my 'I just figured something out and I know you're lying to my' look. I thought that just I did that look..."

After a while of silence, Sam explains. "That journal reminds me of our Dad's journal." He pulls out a dark, thick book out of his jacket pocket. He holds it out to Katie and she curiously takes it.

Opening it to a random page, she starts to read and begins realizing the similarities between this and hers. The entries are all on supernatural beings! She sees an entry on a Lamia and eagerly reads, excited to learn that her information was correct. She flips the page and reads an excerpt about 'shadow demons'. Then she just flips through it until the end where she sees a hidden pocket. She sees a picture poking out of it, so she pulls it out to look at.

"What's this?" she asks. Looking at it, she sees five people-a family: a mom, a dad, a little boy that looks to be around four years old, and two infants-one in blue and one in pink. "Who's this? Is this your family?"

"Huh? What is that? Where did you find that?" Dean asks, grabbing the picture out of her hand.

"There was a hidden pocket on the middle of the back cover. I was curious, so I pulled it out. It's a picture of a family with a toddler boy and what I assume is twins-a boy and a girl."

Dean scrutinizes the picture with Sam looking over his shoulder. "Well that's Mom and Dad, alright, and that's me, and I bet that's you, Sammy...but we don't have a sister, as far as I know"

"I think I would know if I had a twin sister." Sam says.

Dean flips over the photo and reads what is written on the back of it. "John and Mary Winchester with their children: Dean (4), and Sam and Leila (5 months)."

After a long pause, Sam finally speaks. "I have a twin sister?" He and Dean share a look that, if Katie didn't know any better, was worry and dread.

"What's wrong? You look..." she asks.

"Worried?" Dean finishes. "Yeah, for good reason."

"If I may ask, what reason?" Katie asks, shyly but still curious.

"Well I've been having, uh...issues, lately, and we're worried that our...sister may have similar issues." Sam explains.

"What kind of issues?" Sam thinks for a minute, not planning on telling her the truth.

"High blood pressure. I hear it's genetic."

"You're lying." Katie says automatically, without even thinking. Sam and Dean look at her in shock.

"What?" Dean asks.

"You're lying. You don't have high blood pressure." she responds.

"How would you know if he's lying? You don't have his medical records."

"I'm not sure. I just know. I can usually tell whenever someone is lying to me."

A knock on the door breaks the silence that follows. Katie goes and opens the door, revealing a middle-aged man with dark hair and a stern-looking face.

"Hello. I'm Agent Bruster with the FBI. Are you Katie Smith?" he asks, flashing a badge. Katie suddenly recognizes him and knows he's lying.

"You're lying." she says, flatly. "You're John Winchester, aren't you?" He looks squarely at her and recognizes her as well.

"Yes...and you are - Katie Smith." he says, catching himself.

"Yes...what was it you almost called me?"

"That's not important right now. May I come in?" Katie steps aside, still insanely curious. "How did you recognize me?"

"Well like father, like sons. You Winchesters always use ice cream aliases?" John looks around and sees his sons, who promptly stand when their father enters the room.

"Dad." they says in unison, suddenly very tense.

"Hey boys. You here about the Mcdonall case?"

"Yes sir." They are beginning to sound like soldiers. However, instead of looking simply serious, Sam looks almost betrayed and Dean looks flat out angry, barely restrained.

"Why the sour looks? I'm here to help you" John asks, confused.

"Yeah, like you helped Leila!? Our sister!?" Dean lashes out.

John looks slightly hurt, but that pain is masked by shock and confusion. "How did...when...who..."

"We found an old family photo in a hidden pocket of your journal. John and Mary Winchester and their 3 kids- 2 sons and a daughter!" Dean continues.

"How did we never know about her?!" Sam asks, feeding off of Dean's anger.

"Because I wanted to keep her out of this life!" John says, his volume raised.

"Why not? You didn't seem to care if we were involved." Dean says, still ticked.

"You want the truth? Fine. Because she was a girl, okay?...I didn't want my daughter to end up just like me: shooting guns at ghosts, exorcising demons...I wanted to keep her as much like your mother as possible."

After some silence to let that information sink in, Sam chimes in. "How? What happened to her that would keep her like Mom?"

John looks around at Katie and his sons wearily. "We'll talk about that later. Have you two already gotten a hotel?"

"No sir. We came here first. We planned to get one when we finished talking to Katie." Sam says, calm but still feeling slightly betrayed.

"No need. You three can stay here. I have a house with two floors and only me living in it." Katie offers.

"Are you sure? We don't want to inconvenience you." Sam questions.

"Absolutely. I already have a guest room set up for when my parents visit. One or two of you can sleep there. I'll blow up an air mattress, if anything. Then, whoever is left can use the couch." The men look at each other, then decide to accept the offer.

Katie looks up at the clock mounted on her living room wall and her eyes widen. She jumps up and bolts upstairs, muttering to herself. After a couple of minutes, she runs down with her hair in a tight bun with a decorative comb in the top of it. She is also carrying a a black binder and a long, skinny box with a handle attached. It was oddly shaped, so the men didn't know what was going on.

"What is that?" Dean asks, very confused. Katie looks down at her load.

"A trombone. I'm late for my lesson." She grabs a water bottle out of the refrigerator and her keys off of the counter.

"You're learning trombone?" John asks.

"No, teaching. I'm a music tutor. You're welcome to stay here until I get back. I can bring home some lunch later...or dinner, if this runs late. Bye boys!" she calls behind her as she leave the front door. She hops into her 1969 Chevy Malibu and drives off as the Winchester men look on in awe.

"She is awesome!" Dean says.

"Shut up." Sam says.

After Katie's lesson, she gets a call from her friend Virginia asking if she wanted to go out to a movie, tonight. She accepts, then calls Dean. He had, in fact, slipped his number to her on a piece of paper while she heated up the pizza. "Hey, I'm going out with some of my friends tonight. Help yourselves to any of the food that's there. Don't wait up for me."

Back at the house, it is around midnight and Katie has yet to come home, but the Winchesters were all exhausted. They decide to go on to bed, but now have to figure out who will sleep where.

"I'll take the couch. You boys can share the bed." John says.

"No, Dad, you're taking the bed. Sammy and I will take the air mattress and couch." Dean argues.

"No, you two need to rest. You can't do that on a couch!" John insists.

"Dad, Dean's right. You need to take the bed. You need more rest than we do, right now. You've been hunting down that thing forever and haven't been sleeping nearly enough, I can tell."

"Sam's right." Dean agrees. After a slight pause, John gives in and goes to the guest room, shutting the door.

Then, the boys look to each other and each put out one fist. They play a quick round of rock, paper, scissors to determine who gets the air mattress and who is on the couch. Dean sticks out his fingers to choose scissors while Sam keeps his fist tightly closed. "Oh Dean, always with the scissors." Sam goes to find the air mattress while Dean berates himself for his strategy.

By the time all of the Winchesters are already asleep, around one in the morning, Katie walks in and goes up to her room, having seen about four movies in one night. Her parents never let her go to bars, so this is her replacement. She takes a shower, changes, and goes to bed, falling asleep almost instantly due to the excitement of the day.


	3. Hunting 101

**Against the wishes of John, the boys decide to train her to be a hunter. They go to the police station to get some information, go to the crime scene, and to start it all off, they had to go shopping. She, because of the Smith's, owns a grand total of zero pants. To be a hunter, that is the first thing she needs. How good of a hunter can a girly girl be, though, right?**

The next morning, Katie wakes up around ten and starts walking towards the kitchen. As usual, she barely glances at her nightgown-clad reflection and dual braids in the mirror as she walks down the hall. When she reaches the kitchen, eyes half closed, she remembers something: she is no longer alone in this house. The Winchesters are sitting around the table when she walks in and they all look up at her with varied expressions. Sam looks up and then promptly averts his gaze. However, Dean stares at her with a sly smile.

"Morning, gorgeous! Nice nightgown. And those braids...you look pretty hot." he says.

"Shoot! I forgot there were guys in here...Let me try this again..." she says as she turns back around to go change. As she turns around, she sees John's expression. She tries to place it, but it disappeared from his face too quickly. After going up to her room, she puts on a lavender dress with light pink flowers and returns to the kitchen, slightly embarrassed.

"Aw you look so cute!" Dean says as if she is a small child.

"Shut up, Dean." she replies, agitated.

"Do you ever not wear dresses?" Sam asks.

"Yes!...I also wear skirts..." Katie says.

"We're gonna need to get you a whole new wardrobe if you're gonna be a hunter." Dean says.

"Wait...a hunter!? You three are going to train me to be a hunter like you!?" she asks, hopeful.

"Yes! Only if you want to." Sam agrees.

"Absolutely! I'd love to!"

"Too bad, cause it's not happening." John says.

"What do you mean, it's not happening? She already knows most of what we'd need to teach her to have her be a hunter. Why not just teach her the rest?" Sam retorts.

"You are _not_ training her to be a hunter. It's too dangerous for her to go hunting!" John says.

"If it is so dangerous, why did you train us to be hunters? We're you're sons!" Dean practically yells.

"You two were trained to be hunters because you _are_ my sons! You needed to help me, so I trained you. We don't need her help." John responds.

"We can use all the help we can get! There are tons of monsters to get rid of and it couldn't hurt to add one more person to the short list of people that can help us!" Sam argues.

"Umm...Am I allowed any say in this?" Katie ask. This whole conversation, about her, has been happening in front of her eyes and not once have they asked for her opinion! They are such boys. "You know, this is the same thing that caused me to break up with Damien last month! I had zero say in what I did or didn't get to do! John, I want to be trained to be a hunter. If Sam and Dean want to train me, I'm going to let them! I already have the research, silver knives, salt, and guns. I'm ready to be a hunter...and I don't care what you say."

The Winchesters all stare at her in shock, but underneath the surprise, Sam and Dean are grinning almost proudly. John looks worried, but slightly confused.

"Your parents let you get guns?" he asks.

"Well...no. I bought them under a fake name as well as the concealed carry permit. I have two pistols and two shotguns. It's all in the trunk of my car."

Now they all look shocked...and impressed, even though John is only slightly impressed. After a moment, John speaks up.

"Fine, you can be trained. Before you can start, though, you need new clothes. We need to take you shooting to see how accurate you are, we need to quiz you on your research, and we gotta try out your lying skills. Don't even think about asking to go solo until I say you are ready. Dean, you and I are going to go to the police station and look into this case and Sam, you're going to take her shopping."

"Wow...this is definitely...different." Katie says, looking at herself in the department store mirror. She is currently trying on a pair of dark-wash, boot cut jeans and a blue and green plaid button-up shirt that she has buttoned all the way up. "Do people really wear this stuff? I mean, the fabric feels great, but I'm not sure about this whole 'button-up' concept..." she complains, pulling at the collar of the shirt.

"That's because you buttoned every button on the thing! Try not buttoning it and just letting it hang." Sam says, laughing at Katie's discomfort and ignorance.

She follows his instructions, revealing the fitted gray t-shirt Sam had grabbed for the outfit. When she looks in the mirror again, her attitude begins to change. "I think...I kinda like it...it feels kinda weird, but a good weird, you know? And I officially love jeans...It is utterly bizarre not wearing a skirt, but awesome at the same time..."

"I'm glad you like them." Sam says, laughing.

"Now what kind of shoes do I wear?" Katie asks, looking down at her bare feet.

"Something you can run in. Whether you are being chased or you are the one chasing, you will be running... a lot. Tennis shoes or boots are your best bets."

"Shweet! Let me change and then we can go to the shoe department!" Katie says excitedly as she reenters the dressing room stall. Sam stares quizzically at the closed door.

"Shweet? What the heck is that?"

"It is my way of saying 'sweet'. My friends and I always said weird things like that, back in college, and this one in particular stuck and stuck well." After another minute, Katie walks out in her dress with five pairs of jeans, ten t-shirts, and ten plaid button-ups all draped over her arm. "Shall we?"

By the time the two of them finished their makeover shopping spree, they walked out with all of that plus two pairs of boots and three pairs of tennis shoes...a grand total at the register of $1,091.83. They walk out with their haul and Katie is _still_ shocked at the price.

"How the heck did you afford this?!" she asks Sam. He pauses for a second.

"You _do_ remember that, when you first met Dean and I, we were pretending to be cops, right?...Do you _really_ want to know how I could afford to buy you all of this?"

"Um...yeah! I need to know how badly I should feel about how much you spent!"

"Well let's just put it this way: when it comes to laws, instead of black and white, we think of what we do as a gray area."

"Ah...so in other words, don't feel bad about spending so much because it wasn't like you two worked hard for hours to earn it?"

"Yup, pretty much."

"Okay. Thank you, Officer Leger." John says and the officer he and Dean had been talking to starts to walk away.

"Okay, so it looks like an animal attack, but with the added twist of a missing heart." Dean says, summarizing their findings from the police.

"Seems like it. What could have done this to someone?" John asks, partially to himself.

"Sorry we're late. We had to drop off the rest of my new wardrobe at my house and I had to change out of my dress." Katie says, walking into the police station with Sam. She wears a gray shirt, blue plaid button-up (unbuttoned), dark-wash jeans, and boots. Dean looks up, shocked to see her in anything but a dress.

"Wow...you look great, Katie!"

"Well, Sam did most of the shopping for me. He's got pretty awesome taste in clothes!"

"Sammy picked all this out?! I'm impressed! Good job, bro!"

"Well, now that you look the part, we can fill you both in on what the cops told us." John says. He seems to just want to stop talking about Katie's outfit, refusing to look at her for longer than a second.

"Let's do that over lunch. I'm starving" Dean says. Sam and Katie start to laugh a bit.

"Of course you are." Katie says flatly.

"He always is." Sam says to Katie.

They start to walk out to the cars, but John stays a little ways behind and pulls out his phone. He dials a number and after a few seconds, a woman answers the phone.

"Hello." she says.

"Hey Beth. It's John Winchester." he says.

"John?"

"Yeah. I need to ask you something. Did you and Michael know that Katie was reading into the supernatural?"

"Yeah, back in high school, but she stopped in college. Why?"

"Because she didn't stop!"

After a pause, the woman answers. "How do you know?"

"Because she's with me and the boys right now! She has a journal full of research and she enjoys it! She wants to be a hunter! This is exactly why I left her with you! I didn't want her to end up like me!" John yells into the phone, furious.

"What?! How did- we did everything we could to stop that from happening! We made her go to dance classes, etiquette classes...made her a proper lady...the exact opposite of a hunter!"

"Well a lot of good that did! She still did it all, just in secret! Leila was supposed to stay innocent like Mary, not a hunter like me! You and Michael were supposed to make sure she never became a hunter! The boys are on her side, but I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

"What?" Katie says softly. John was so busy yelling at Beth that he didn't see Dean, Sam and Katie walk in.

"Katie..." he says softly, hanging up. "How long have you three been standing there?"

"Long enough to know you lied...you lied, my parents lied...My name's not even Katie..." She turns around and walks out of the police station, nearly in tears.

"She isn't the only one you lied to...You don't think I'd want to know that I have a twin sister!?" Sam says angrily, then storms out as well.

"Dean" John says, trying to salvage the situation by having at least one son on his side.

"Dad? Is it true?" Dean asks with emotions ranging from angry to simply shocked.

John hangs his head then answers. "Yes. Katie Smith is actually your sister, Leila Winchester. I left her with the Smiths to keep her safe while I hunted the thing that killed your mother. Since I didn't know how long that would take me, I told them to raise her as their own daughter and to make sure she never became a hunter like me. I didn't care what she did as long as she stayed safe and far away from this life. They obviously tried, based on her college major and her wardrobe, but she still ended up learning so much about monsters and ghosts and demons...When she said she wanted to be a hunter, my heart dropped. I was, and still am, scared that she will get killed on this job, and when I saw her in those clothes...she looks just like your mother did when we were dating. When I look at her, all I want to do is keep her safe."

"Let me try to talk to them. If she's anything like Sammy, she just needs time to process. She'll come around. I can talk to them and try to explain the situation a little, seeing as we're still working a case." Dean offers, then walks outside to talk to the others.

"Sam? Katie?...I mean I guess it's Leila now, isn't it...Dad did lie, but if you two had given him a chance to explain, you would know why." Dean says calmly.

"Let me guess...so I wouldn't get hurt? He didn't want me to turn out like him?" Leila angrily replies.

"Yes, but there's more. Sam and I know this already, but our mom was killed when you two were six months old. The night she died, he left you with the Smith's while he took us to hunt the thing that killed her. He didn't know how long it would be, so he told them to basically adopt you. He didn't want you to get killed too. You remind him so much of Mom that he had to be sure you would not end up like her...or like him. That's why he left you and why he never told us. He knew we would want her to hunt with us and he didn't want you in that much danger all the time." Dean explains, calming the twins down.

"Is Jo-I mean Dad, still in the police station?" Leila asks.

"Yeah. I told him to give me a minute to talk to you before you two killed him. Now, let's get back to working that case." Dean says. They all start walking back to the front door to the station and walk up to John.

"Leila, I'm so sorry I lied to you all these years. Same to you, Sam. I just-" John starts, but is cut off by Leila.

"I understand. Let's just get back to work. We can talk about this later." she says.

"What's the plan?" Sam asks.

"Well, I want to go check out that crime scene. We also need to look at her work and ask around about that night." John explains.

"Where did she work?" Sam asks.

"At the bar down the road. It wasn't too far of a walk for her and she made great tips off of the drunks." Leila answers, smiling a bit.

"I can go to her house. You three check out that bar." John plans.

"You don't have to tell me twice! Beer and food." Dean says with a smile and starts to walk out to the Impala.

"When do you want to meet back up?" Leila asks, focused.

"Let's go with nine o'clock. That gives us two hours to gather as much info as possible." John answers.

They split ways. John takes the Impala and, after some persuasion and even some physical force, Dean gets in Leila's car with her and Sam.


	4. Bonding Time Interrupted

**John inspects the crime scene while the Winchester children go to a bar and ask some questions...Dean mainly flirts and drinks. When two people unexpectedly show up at the same bar, what will end up happening? The Winchesters follow clues, try to find what creature did this, and try not to kill each other as they begin to become a family.  
DISCLAIMER: I used many quotes from the episode in this chapter. I do not own Supernatural.**

"What kind of a drink is that?" Dean asks Leila. She had ordered a Shirley Temple...which is non-alcoholic.

"What? I don't drink for fun. I only drink socially with my friends...usually only to celebrate something." she explains.

"Well isn't finding out you have 2 brothers, one of which is your twin, good enough to warrant a drink?" Dean prods.

"We're working a case...I'd rather be alert so we can actually solve this thing. Then I'll drink." she retorts.

"Your loss..." he says as he tips back his beer.

"Katie...I mean Leila is right. Why don't you go up to the bar and ask the barista about Meredith." Sam offers.

"Fine by me." he says and walks with his beer bottle up to the bar. Sam had brought his laptop and is researching more about this case.

Leila starts to look around and sip on her drink. She nearly chokes on it, though, when she sees a man about her age looking at her from the other side of the bar. She knew that face...what is he doing here? "I'll be back." she says distractedly to Sam.

Sam doesn't respond. He is equally distracted, looking at the news articles about Meredith and another man that was killed in a similar way. As Leila walks towards the man, she hears Dean coming back to the table.

"Where is she going?" he asks Sam.

"Huh?" he asks, confused. He had been engrossed in his research. Leila assumes they continue talking, but they were out of earshot, now.

"What are you doing here, Damien?" she asks the man.

"Hey, Katie!" he says, smiling as if he didn't notice the edge in her voice.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing here?"

"Getting a drink at the best bar in town. What about you?"

"Just getting one drink before I go home." She technically was not lying, just not explaining everything.

"Who are those two guys you're here with?" Damien asks.

"None of your business." she says, folding her arms.

"Aha! One of them is your new boyfriend, isn't he? Going on a double date to a bar?" he guesses. Just to end the conversation and avoid explaining this, she puts her hands on her hips and replies.

"Yes. Meredith was going to meet us here."

"Didn't you here what happened? She's not gonna come."

"Yeah, I just didn't wanna cancel."

"I wanna meet these guys...make sure they're good enough for-"

"Good enough?!" she interrupts. "How would you know what's good enough for me, you jerk! You thought YOU were good enough!" Before he can answer, she walks back to her brothers, leaving her ex-boyfriend in shock behind her.

"Hey, Leila. What was that about?" Dean asks.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. Did you get any info from the barista?...besides her number?" she asks him, trying to change the subject and cool her fiery temper.

"What is it with you two?! I'm a professional! I'm offended that you..." the twins look at him, not buying his story. "Alright." He holds up a napkin with a phone number on it. "Also, there was nothing really unusual the day she was killed. She didn't sound different, say anything weird, or do anything out of the ordinary. No one left with her or even recently after she left, either"

"Okay, well let's go back to Leila's house and talk to Dad about...what he found." Sam says, sounding increasingly distracted.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Nothing, I'll be right back." he says, still very much distracted. Before he gets too far away to hear, he greets a woman, Meg, who sits a few tables over.

"Sam, is that you? Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" she exclaims, excitedly.

"I'm just in town visiting friends!" Sam is smiling ear to ear at seeing this woman.

Meg looks around. "Where are they?"

"Well they're not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were going to California?" Dean and Leila walk over.

"Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh and I met...what's his name...something Michael Murray at a bar." she says proudly.

"Who?" Sam asks confused.

"Uh, it doesn't matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I'm living here, for a while." Dean clears his throat. No one noticed but Leila.

"You're from Chicago?" Sam asks.

"No Massachusetts. Andover. Gosh, Sam. What are the odds we'd run into each other?" Meg asks, amazed.

"Yeah, I know! I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well I'm glad you were wrong." Dean clears his throat again, a bit more pointedly. Leila glares at him, as does Meg. "Dude. Cover your mouth!" she says disgusted.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Meg, this is my brother Dean and our...friend Katie." Sam introduces, not introducing Leila as their sister...or even as Leila.

"This is Dean?" Meg says.

"Yeah." Sam confirms.

"So you've heard of me?" Dean says, smoothly. Another girl seems to be putty in his hands.

"Yeah I've heard of you...Nice...the way you treat your brother like luggage." Meg says, still very much disgusted by Dean, maybe even more-so.

"I'm sorry?" Dean asks, confused. His whole "putty" assessment was apparently way off.

"Why don't you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him all over God's green earth!" She is chewing him out!

"Meg...It's alright." Sam says, calming her down.

"Okay, awkward! I'm gonna get a drink, now!" Dean says, looking shocked at Sam and Leila as he walks up to the bar.

"Sam I'm sorry. It's just the way you told me he treats you...If it were me, I'd kill him." Sam apologizes.

"It's alright. He means well." Sam smiles.

"Oh! We should hook up while you're in town!" Leila could tell that now was as good a time as any to butt out. She walks over to Dean who looks more than a bit dejected.

"She wasn't even into me? What happened to the universe to make a girl like Sam better than me?" he says, mostly to himself.

"I'm not sure, mainly because I barely know you two. Give him a break, though. For all you know, he really likes her." Leila says.

Sam walks up to them, ready to go back to the house. They start to walk back to the car. "So what did you find out in your research?" Leila asks.

"Well, there was another guy, Ben Swardstrom, who was killed just like her. Alarm on, no sign of break in, and completely torn apart."

"Any connection?" Dean asks.

"Not so far. They were from completely different walks of life. She was a waitress and he was a banker." Sam says. Leila begins to think about the name and considers saying something, but eventually decides not to. It has to be a coincidence.

"So what about that Meg chick?" Dean asks. "Who the heck was she?"

"I don't really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again?...I don't know, it's weird." Sam says, wearily.

"And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you venting about me to some chick?" Dean questions.

"Look, I'm sorry. It was when we had that fight and I was at that bus stop in Indiana. But that's not the point. Now listen, I-" Sam clarifies.

"Well is there any truth to that? Am I keeping you against your will?" Dean asks heatedly.

"No, of course not! Now would you please listen?!"

"What?!"

"I think there is something strange going on here."

"Yeah! Tell me about it. She wasn't even that into me."

"No, Dean. I mean _our_ kind of strange. Maybe even a lead."

"Why do you say that?" Leila asks.

"I met Meg _weeks_ ago. Literally on the side of the road and now we see her in some random Chicago bar? I mean the same bar where a waitress was slaughtered by something supernatural? You don't think that's a little weird?"

"I don't know. Coincidence. It happens." Leila says.

"Yeah, it happens, but not to us. Look I may be wrong, but there is just something about that girl that I can't quite put my finger on." Sam says.

"Yeah, but I bet you'd like to. Hey maybe you don't think she's a suspect. Maybe you have a thing for her! Maybe you're thinking a little too much with your upstairs brain...eh?" Dean says with a sly grin.

"That's nasty..." Leila interjects.

They all get into the car and start driving to Leila's house and Dean gets a text from John. As far as they can tell, it is a symbol that John found in the blood splatter on Meredith's floor. It looks like a circle with a Z in it and a small circle in the middle of the Z. As soon as they stop at the house, Sam looks at Dean. "Look. Do me a favor. Check and see if there is really a Meg Masters from Andover, Massachusetts and see if you can dig anything up about that symbol on Meredith's floor."

"What are you gonna do?" Dean asks.

"I'm gonna watch Meg."

" _Yeah_!" Dean says with a broad smile.

"I just want to see what's what, you know? Better safe than sorry."

"Alright you little pervert."

"Dude?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Dean says.

"Hey, can I use your car?" Sam asks Leila.

"Umm...no. I do _not_ want you stalking this chick in my baby." she says.

Sam sighs and turns to Dean with his puppy dog eyes at the ready. "Fine, but be careful with her. Not a scratch!" Dean caves, still nervous. "We'll call you with any new things."

Sam nods and gets in the Impala.

Sam is parked across the street from Meg's house, watching her. Dean said he would call once he, Leila and their dad had finished going over their findings, so when his phone rings, he is not surprised in the least.

"Hey."

"Let me guess: you're lurking outside that poor girl's apartment?" Dean asks.

"No...yes."

"Man, you have a funny way of showing your affection."

"So did you find anything on her or what?"

"Sorry man, she checks out. There's a Meg Masters in the Andover phone book. Even pulled up her high school photo. Now why don't you go knock on her door and invite her to a poetry reading, or whatever it is you do, huh?"

"So what did Dad say?" he asks.

"That's just it. Dad's not here. The truck is gone and he left a note, but all it says is 'Be careful'." Dean says.

"Figures..." he mumbles. "Anything about that symbol?"

"Now that I did have some luck with. Turns out it's...Zoroastrian." Dean says. "It's old school. Way old, like 2000 years before Christ. It's a sigil for a daeva."

"What's a daeva?"

"Translates to demon of darkness. Zoroastrian demon are savages, like animalistic, with nasty attitudes. Kinda like demonic pit bulls."

"How'd you figure that out?" Sam asks, both surprised and impressed.

"Give me some credit, man. I can find things other than porn on paper."

"Oh yeah? Name the last book you read" Sam says, testing.

After a bit of silence, Dean answers. "Ok, Leila looked it up and we called Dad's friend Caleb for details." Dean confesses. "He also said these demons have to be summoned, conjured."

"So someone's controlling it." Sam says, understanding.

"Yeah and from what I'm gathering, it's pretty risky business. These suckers tend to bite the hand that feeds them...and the arm, and torsos"

"So what do they look like?" Sam asks.

"No one knows. No one's seen them for a couple millennium. I mean summoning a demon that ancient? Someone really knows their stuff. I think we may have a major player in town." he says. "Now why don't you go give that girl a private stripper-gram"

"Bite me."

"No, bite her! But don't leave teeth marks, just enough to-" Dean starts, but he is cut off by Sam hanging up and Leila screaming "Eww! Quit it!"

"What, you're nodding off through half the research, refusing to go to sleep, but you are wide awake when I say _that!?_ " Dean says, sort of frustrated.

"I was not nodding off. I am perfectly awake." she says, with eyes half closed.

"Just go to bed." Dean says.

"No! If I'm going to be a hunter like you guys, I need to learn to go without sleep like you do! You haven't slept since at least 4 am." she says.

"How...how did you know when we were awake?" Dean asks, shocked slightly.

"You guys started fighting and woke me up for a sec. when I looked at my clock, it was 4 am." she explains.

"Wow...sorry about that. Your really should go to bed. We've had most of our lives to get used to this. You can't just give yourself 24 hours."

"Let me just do this one last thing."

"Leila...go to bed."

"I would...but I can't get up without falling over...I tried while you were on the phone, but wasn't far enough to miss the couch." she says pitifully.

"Come on. I'll take you." He walks over and picks her up, carrying her to her room and putting her under the covers. As soon as he does that, she is out cold and Dean walks out, smiling at the innocence and determination of his new little sister.


	5. No Such Things as Coincidences

**The Winchester siblings get together to figure out how to get rid of this thing, but there are too many connections to be an accident. Dean and Sam try to get Leila to stay home, but given the fact that Leila is, in fact, a Winchester, will she follow directions? When they face the demon of darkness, what will happen? Where did their Dad go? And when they find themselves inevitably in danger, will he come to their aid?**

"Dude, I gotta talk to you!" Dean and Sam say simultaneously. Leila wakes up to the sound of her brothers and walks out of her bedroom, drowsily.

"Where's Leila?" Sam asks. Leila had not entered the room, yet.

"I sent her to bed. She couldn't keep her eyes open. She was determined to stay up as long as we did, but once I got her to go lay down, she was out cold."

"Wow...she is just as stubborn as a WInchester." Sam says.

"That's because apparently, I am one." Leila says as she walks in the room.

"How come you're awake? I thought I sent you to bed for the night?" Dean asks.

"You two are kinda loud. I'm fine, though. You really thought I would sleep through this hunt?" Leila says, pointedly.

After a moment, Sam starts to replay what happened while he was watching Meg. "I followed her to this abandoned warehouse, through a somewhat secret entrance. In one of the upper floors, there was a room with an altar: candles, a bowl...she picked up the bowl, swirled her finger in whatever liquid was in it, and then started to talk to it. She said something about someone coming...or something. After she left, I walked in and got a closer look at the altar. It had a symbol on it in what looked like blood. The same symbol you described." Sam recounts.

"So hot little Meg is summoning the daeva. Sammy's got a thing for the bad girl!" Dean says, grinning slightly. "And what was up with that bowl thing?"

"She was talking into it like witches used to skry with crystal balls or animal entrails."

"So that's how she is controlling the daeva?"

"No, you said that the daeva were savages. This was different. This is someone who is giving her orders, someone who is coming to that warehouse."

There was a silent moment where Dean and Leila took in that information, then Dean sits back down at the table where his research was. After looking through a page or two, his eyes grow wider and his shoulders drop. "Holy crap."

"What?" the twins ask in unison.

"So I pulled a favor with my...friend, Amy in the police department, and got the complete records of the two victims. We missed something originally."

"What?" Leila asks.

"The first victim lived his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn't born here. Look where he was born." Dean says, pointing to a spot on the paper.

"Lawrence, Kansas." Sam says in awe.

"Yeah. And Meredith, the second victim...turns out she's adopted. Guess where _she_ was from."

Sam leans over the paper and, after reading the information, slowly sits down. "Holy crap." Sam says.

"Yeah."

"Well it makes sense." Sam says. Before he can continue, Leila interrupts.

"Why does it make sense? What's so special about Lawrence?" she asks.

"It's where the demon killed Mom. It's where everything started. You think Meg's tied with the demon? How do the daevas play into it?" Sam explains.

"I don't know, but I say we go have a little chat with Meg and find out." Dean offers.

"No. We need to see this thing for ourselves. We should stake the place out." Sam offers.

"I agree..." Leila says, still slightly dazed by the new information about their mother but still excited to go on a hunt.

"Okay, so Sam, go out to the car and get packing." Dean says.

"And Dean and I will figure out the game plan." Leila says, eager to help.

Both of her brothers freeze and turn to look at her. "No we're not. You're staying here." Dean says, firmly.

"What?! No I'm not! I'm coming with you guys! You can't do this on your own. You need back up!" Leila protests.

"We will have backup. I'm going to call Dad." Dean says.

"Um, if you haven't noticed, Dad kind of left us. You really think he'll come back here to help?" Leila asks, still slightly angry with her father.

"Yes...I hope so. He has been trying to find this thing for over twenty years. He'll come if he gets a chance to kill it." Dean says forcefully, yet still unsure.

"Well there's one other connection between the victims..." Leila says, deciding that if she was going to go on this hunt with them, the only way they would even consider it is if she told them the one piece of info she has kept from them...the one she should have told them at the bar.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Dean asks.

"Me." She says, looking Dean in the eye. His eyes widen and his jaw goes slack.

"What?" Sam asks. He can't seem to process what she just said.

"Meredith was one of my only real friends...you knew that. But what you didn't know was Ben was my friend, too. I got paid large amounts in either cash or a check and I didn't trust the ATM to do the job when that much money was going into my bank account. So I would always go to either the drive through or the tellers inside. Every other Friday, I would go and every time I went, Ben was there. He would chat with me a bit and we started to become friends. He was a really sweet man." Leila tells them, only looking up after her story was finished. Dean looks at her and she pulls her best puppy dog face, which was not hard after telling such a story. Dean thought about it and refused to look at her for very long. He knew the power of Sam's puppy dog face and was determined that he would not cave to her.

"No. It is too dangerous for you! You need more training before you can face something this big." Dean says. Sam walks away to go pack up a bag of weapons from the trunk of the Impala while Dean and Leila continue to argue. Eventually, Leila storms off back to her room, frustrated by her brother's stubborn attitude.

"Hey Dad, we think this case in Chicago may be a serious lead on the thing that killed Mom. It's in a warehouse...1435 West Erie. Dad if you get this, please come back and help us." Dean says into the phone.

"Voicemail?" Sam asks, simply. Dean hangs up the phone.

"Yeah." he says sadly. Sam drops a large green bag on the couch Dean was sitting on.

"What all did you get!?" Dean asks, shocked at the size of the bag.

"I ransacked that trunk: holy water, every weapon I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions...I didn't know what to expect, so I figured expect everything, right?" Sam says.

They begin to go through the bag: checking the weapons, making sure the guns were loaded, going over everything in the bag to find its usefulness...without saying a word.

"Big night...Nervous?" Sam asks.

Dean pauses before answering "Nah, you?"

"No, no way." Sam says, though he is fairly obviously lying. After a pause, he starts to wonder out loud. "Can you imagine if this ended it all?...I'd go back to college, actually have a real life."

Leila decides that now was the time to go if she was going to get to fight this thing. The boys start to argue about when they are done fighting...or _if_ they are done fighting after this one. She changes into her new wardrobe and throws the rest in a bag which she throws out her bedroom window. She didn't want her brothers to stop her. She starts to walk out, passed the boys, and then is stopped by Dean's voice.

"Where are you going?" Dean asks.

"I'm going over to Virginia's house. I didn't wanna end up here alone while you two went to fight the daeva." she says, refusing to look him in the eye for long. She could lie, but not well enough to cover this up.

"You sure you're not trying to go on this hunt, still?" Dean asks.

"No...Unless that was an offer to bring me with you." Leila jokes.

"Nice try, but no. Have fun at Virginia's house, we'll see you after this is over."

"Okay, just be careful. I don't want the brothers I just met to be killed by this thing."

"Don't worry. We've been trained for years. We can handle this." Sam says. Leila was not settled by that statement; she could tell he was lying. He wasn't as sure as he was trying to sound.

"Okay." Sure they would be suspicious if she just suddenly was not interested in this hunt, she adds "I want a play-by-play of this when you get back."

This seemed to convince them well enough. "Okay, we will. Now go have fun. We'll see you soon." Dean says with a slight smile at his sister. Leila smiles back and walks out to her car. She grabs the bag from the ground below her window and puts it in the back seat, then checks her own weapons in the trunk. After everything has been checked, she drives off towards the warehouse, which has the makings of being the site of the most impressive first hunt ever...and one of the most dangerous.


	6. When Things Go Bump in the Night

**Leila's first hunt, that she supposedly wasn't going to go on, gets underway. What will happen when Dean and Sam show up to fight the daeva? Will John come to help his children? When the daeva come to the warehouse, with Meg in control, will they be able to beat them and come out of this fight alive? This may be the most difficult hunt that the Winchester's have encountered...and now the boys have to protect their little sister before she does something even more stupid than sneaking into an abandoned warehouse to fight a supernatural being.**

Leila drives up to the warehouse and turns off her car. There were no sounds apart from the sounds she made. She opens the trunk of her car and pulls out a shotgun, a small knife, and a flask of holy water. She sneaks her way into the warehouse, being careful of every step she takes. Eventually, she finds the elevator shaft that Sam said he climbed. There was no way in heck she was going to be able to climb up that like he did. She went back to her car trunk and got out a rope and something to weigh it down with, planning to use it like a makeshift grappling hook. She attaches the weight to one end of the rope and throws it up to the top of the shaft. It hooks onto the grating and, after confirming that it was secure, she puts her gun and flask in her boots to get them out of her way and starts to climb. With some effort, she makes it up and, seeing no one, she gets out of the shaft and finds a place to hide. She was not hidden for long before she sees the silhouette of Meg walking toward the altar at the other end of the room.

Meg stands there for a moment, which gave Leila a chance to take aim. Just as she is about to shoot, Meg speaks. "Isn't it a bit childish to hide, Leila?" _Oh crap. That is_ not _how I was hoping this would work out._ Leila thinks to herself. "Why don't you come on out so we can speak woman to woman." Leila slowly stands up, still pointing her shotgun at Meg.

"How do you know my name?" she asks, remembering that when Sam introduced her, he called her Katie.

"Well, Ms. Winchester, I think a more important question is 'where are your brothers'." Meg says with a sly smile.

"I don't need my brothers to protect me from you or the daeva. I've done enough research to take you out myself." Leila retorts confidently.

"You're definitely a Winchester: you act confident and prepared, but you're really just cocky...and stupid." Meg says. Leila sees the shadow on the wall of a creature only a second before that very creature attacks her, knocking her down, clawing and ripping at her as she tries to fight back. However, it is hard to fight back when you can't see the thing you're fighting. After fighting the daeva for as long as she could, Leila passes out, her blood gushing from her new wounds.

Leila wakes up after not too long and realizes she is tied up against a pole. Then she looks up and sees two other people in similar situations...Sam and Dean. "Dean." she whispers, not wanting to find out where Meg was. Dean stirs a bit and then his eyes open.

"Leila!? I told you not to come here!" Dean nearly yells at her. If he weren't tied up, he'd have tackled her.

"I couldn't let you two do it on your own. I knew Dad wasn't going to be here." Leila explains.

"How would you know that? I didn't know that for sure."

"I don't know. I just knew he wouldn't be here to help you two." she shrugs. Meg walks to where they were sitting tied and she crouched down in front of Dean and Leila.

"How sweet, the siblings all here. Though one is a bit slow." she says, looking over at Sam.

She stands up and walks over to the altar and decides to wait for him to wake up before she reveals her plans. Leila looks around the room trying to think, fiddling with her pockets and the rope binding her hands. Then, she feels her pocket knife in her right jeans pocket. She looks over to Dean and waits for him to look her way. Once he does, she signals to him to look behind her back, flashing the knife in her hand. He grins slightly and flashes his own. She starts to work on cutting her rope when Sam starts to wake up.

Once Sam is fully awake and alert, he looks over at Dean. "Hey Sam? Don't take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend? Is a b-" Dean says.

"Yes." Sam says, defeated. "The whole thing was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here...it was all a setup, wasn't it?"

Meg smiles smugly.

"And that the victims were from Lawrence?" Sam asks.

"And that I was friends with them?" Leila adds.

"Honey, that doesn't mean anything." Meg smiles.

"So you just killed them for nothing?" Leila says, trying to escape from her bonds. Her tone was very hostile and, if she had not been tied up, she would have tackled Meg.

"Honey, I've killed a lot more for a lot less." Meg says evilly.

"You trapped us...good for you...it's Miller time!...So why don't you kill us already?" Dean says, sarcastically.

"Not very quick on the uptake, are we?" Meg says. She leans in towards Dean. "This trap isn't for you."

After thinking for a moment, Sam figures it out, while Dean still looks confused. "Dad...It's a trap for Dad." Sam says to Dean.

"Aw, sweetheart, you're dumber than you look." Dean says cockily to Meg. "Cause even if Dad was in town, which he's not, he wouldn't walk into something like this. He's too good."

"He is good, I'll give you that." Meg walks over and crouches down in front of Dean. "But you see, he has one weakness."

"What's that?" Leila asks, mimicking her brother's cockiness.

"You." Meg says, moving her gaze to Leila. After a moment to let that sink in, Meg continues. "He lets his guard down around his boys...and even more around his apparent daughter. Let's his emotions cloud his judgement." He looks back to Dean. "I happen to know he _is_ in town...and he'll come and try to save you." She looks at Sam. "And then the daevas will kill everybody...nice" She pauses to turn to Dean. "And slow" she turns to Leila. "And messy."

"Well I got news for you. It's gonna take a lot more than some...shadow to kill him." Dean says confidently.

"Oh the daevas are in the room, here. They're invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see."

"Why are you doing this, Meg?" Sam asks. "What kinda deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?"

"I'm doing this for the same reasons you do what you do: loyalty...love." Sam and Leila both roll their eyes at that answer. How could someone like her have any idea about love and loyalty when she kills people for fun? She looks to Sam. "Like the love you have for Mommy and Jess."

Sam freezes at the mention of those names. How dare she speak of them in such a way. She has no idea what love is, especially the love he felt for those two women. He tells her where to go and Meg just smiles slowly.

"Baby, I'm already there." She crawls over to Sam. "Come on, Sam. There's no need to be nasty." She gets really close to him with her mouth to his ear and whispers seductively "I think we both know how you really feel about me." She sits on his lap. "I know. I saw you...watching me...changing in my apartment. It turned you on, didn't it?"

"Get a room, you two." Dean says. He was partially distracting Meg so that she wouldn't realize what he and his sister were up to.

"I didn't mind." she says, not interested in Dean's commentary. "I like that you were watching me. Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun." She starts to bite at Sam's ear. This alone makes Leila uncomfortable, but she was still focused on cutting away the rope tying her hands.

"Wanna have fun? Go ahead. I'm a little tied up, right now." Sam says. As far as Leila could tell, Sam had seen Dean's knife and so was simply stalling so his brother could get free and take her down.

However, as Meg smiles at the comment, Dean struggles with the knife in his bound hands. He drops it, quickly picking it up, but it made enough noise that Meg heard it and walks over to him. She crouches down and feels Dean's hand as he tries to hide the pocket knife. She grabs it and tosses it past Leila. In doing that, she sees Leila's knife and goes to grab it from her as well, throwing it in the same general direction. Meg looks Leila in the face with a grin, then crawls back over to Sam, picking up where she left off.

"Now were you just trying to distract me while your brother and sister cut free?" Meg says playfully.

"No" Sam whispers to Meg. "No." Leila is suddenly a little concerned because she thought that that was _exactly_ what he had been doing. Then Sam, with a smile, says to Meg "It's because I have a knife of my own." His hands now free, he grabs Meg and rams his head into her body, knocking her over and disorienting her enough so that she will need a minute to get up.

"Sam, get the altar." Dean says. Sam, still reeling from the blow but quickly regaining his bearings, gets up, walks past Meg, and knocks over the altar.

Suddenly, the same shadows that had attacked the Winchesters not even an hour ago begin to soar towards Meg, who still laid on the floor. She turns to crawl away, but not fast enough. the daeva grab her ankles and begin to drag her to the window as she protests. Then, before Leila could even process what was happening, Meg was thrown out of the multi-story warehouse. Sam rushes back to where he had been tied and grabs his knife. He goes to Dean and then Leila, cutting their bonds then helping them to their feet. Once they were all standing, they rushed to the shattered window, looking down to the street where Meg now laid motionless.

"Guess the daevas didn't like being bossed around." Sam says, in awe of the situation.

"Guess not." Leila says.

"Hey Sam? Next time you wanna hook up with a chick? Find a girl who's not so buckets of crazy, huh?" Dean says, always the one to even slightly lighten the mood. He grins and walks off as Sam and Leila stay at the window a moment longer, looking down at the body of a girl that none of them had expected to be as evil as she was.

Walking back into Leila's house, Dean looks back at his brother, who is carrying the same big bag of weapons. "Why didn't you just leave all of that stuff in the car?"

"I said it before and I'll say it again: Better safe than sorry." Sam retorts.

Leila unlocks the front door and leads her brothers inside. After a very short moment, Leila can tell something is off. She looks over and sees a silhouette of a man in the doorway leading to the living room. She puffs up her chest, trying to seem as tough as possible, then yells "Hey!" in an attempt to startle the man. The attempt failed and the man simply turned around slowly as Dean turns on the kitchen light. Upon seeing the man's face in the light, Leila lost all of her resolve to look tough and her shoulders sagged.

"Dad." Dean states, in shock of his father's unexpected presence in the house.

"Hey kids." John says with a smile. He walks slowly over to them and hugs Dean first. Then Sam puts down the bag of weapons and receives a similar strong hug from his father. John looks to Leila like he wants to hug her, but assumes she is still angry with him. "Hey Leila."

"Hey Dad." she says, still astonished that her new-found father had broken into her house.

"It was a trap. I didn't know. I'm sorry." Dean says, ashamed that he was not as perfect a son as he has always aimed to be.

"It's fine. I thought it might have been." John says.

"Were you there?" Dean asks.

"Yeah. I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She _was_ the bad guy, right?" John says with a slight smile at the question.

"Yes sir." Dean and Sam say in perfect unison. Leila bowed her head, realizing just how much she missed by not knowing that these men were her family. They had a system, a way that things were run. She hadn't learned what system that was, yet.

"Well doesn't surprise me. It's tried to stop me before." John says simply.

"The demon has?" Sam asks.

"It knows I'm close. It knows I'm gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell...actually kill it."

"How" Dean asks, perplexed at such an idea of killing a demon.

"I'm working on that." John smiles.

"Let us come with you. We'll help." Sam offers.

"No, Sam. Not yet. Try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a gun. I don't want you caught in the crossfire. I don't want you hurt."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about us." Leila says.

"Course I do. I'm your father." John turns to look at his daughter. "Listen, Leila. Last time we were together, we had one heck of a fight."

"Yes sir." Leila says timidly.

"It's good to see you again." John says with tears in his eyes. "It may not have been very long since that fight, but I've spent your life away from you...it's been such a long time."

"Too long." Leila says, tears building in her eyes as well. John steps forward and wraps his arms around Leila in a long-awaited embrace between father and daughter. He releases her after a moment and steps back to where he was before.

John takes a breath in to say something, but before he can say it, he is thrown back into the kitchen cabinets by one of the daeva. The daeva then strike Sam, Dean and Leila in turn, throwing them away from their father. Dean tries to crawl towards his dad, but a daeva throws him back down. Another shadow demon holds John against the cabinets and strikes him repeatedly as he cries out in pain. Sam, though, can get to the bag of weapons. He goes through it and picks up a flare.

"Cover your eyes! If these things are shadow demons, let's light 'em up!" he says. Then he, Leila and Dean covers their eyes as Sam sets off the flare, lighting the entire room in brilliant white light and getting rid of the demons, for now. They stumble their way out, Dean helping John, Sam carrying the weapons, and Leila walking shakily but swiftly from the house, coughing at the smoke made by the flare.

They make it to the car and Sam throws the bag into the back seat of their Impala. "Alright come on! We have to hurry. As soon as that flare is out, they'll be back."

"Hold on wait, wait!" Dean says, hurriedly. Then, tiredly, "Sam wait." He looks at John, saddened by what he was about to say. "Dad, you can't come with us."

"What?! What are you talking about?" Sam asks, beyond confused.

"You kids...you're beat to heck." John says.

"We'll be alright." Dean says.

"Dean! We should stick together! We'll go after this demon is-" Sam argues.

"Sam, listen to me!" After a few moments to be sure he had Sam's attention, Dean continued. "We almost got Dad killed back there. Don't you understand? They're not going to stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean Meg's right!...Dad's vulnerable when he's with us." He looks over slightly to his father. "You're stronger without us around."

John considers all that his son has said. Upon seeing his father consider leaving them again, Sam's eyes grow wide. "Dad. No." He puts a hand on his father's shoulder. "After everything we've done, after all the time we've spent looking for you, please. I've gotta be a part of this fight."

"This fight is just starting." John tells his son. "And we are all going to have a part to play. So now you've gotta trust me son...kay? You've gotta let me go."

After a moment, Sam nods his head slightly, claps his hand on John's shoulder, and drops his hand back to his side. John gives meaningful looks to all of his children and walks to his truck. Before getting in, he looks back at them and says softly "Be careful, kids." Then he gets in and drives off.

Winchester kids stand there, processing what just happened, then discuss what the next move should be.

"Should I take my car?" Leila asks quietly.

"Sure. You can follow us around. That is one car I wouldn't mind following my baby." Dean says with a slight smile.

"Okay, I'll go get it." she says with a similar smile to her brother's. She walks around to her garage to get the car, but soon after she rounds the corner, a car pulls into her driveway. It may be dark, but she would know that car anywhere after having ridden in it so many times and parking in it more times than that.

She hears the car door open and slam shut. "Hey, nice get-up." she hears a man say.

"Go away Damien." Leila says annoyed. She whips around, ready to tell him off, beat him up, and anything else that she needs to do to get him to leave her.

"I was just trying to be funny, Leila. Don't be so serious." He pauses for a second, looking at her by the light of his car's headlights. "What happened?"

"None of your business...what did you call me?" she asks after thinking about Damien's words. He knew her as Katie, not Leila.

After a moment of silence, Damien walks forward slowly with a growing smile. "Hello, Ms. Winchester."

Leila, suddenly speechless, backs up, running into her car and cornering herself between it and the house itself. Her battered body freezes in fear as Damien's villainous face gets closer and closer to her own. He grabs her arm and she finds her voice. "SAM! DEAN! HELP!" she screams, but it was too late, by that point. Damien has a hold on her and carries her to his car as she thrashes around, trying to get free.

"LEILA!" she hears Dean call from the front of the house, concern filling his voice. Leila is thrown into the back seat of Damien's car just as Dean and Sam run around the corner of the house. Damien gets in quickly and begins to drive away as Dean and Sam run after the car. Leila struggles to escape the car, but before she can get far in her attempt, Damien knocks her over the head and she passes out.

Dean and Sam then watch in horror as their little sister is stolen from them again after only just being reunited.

 **A/N: Well after seeing how this hunt went, what do you think? Will the boys find Leila? What is Damien going to do to Leila? Will they see John again any time soon? Find out in the next chapter of this story that may never have an end. This is my first story on . I had this story on a different site before, which is why I posted these 6 chapters so quickly, but I wanted more feedback than what I got. I will try to post as often as possible, but it would help if you as the readers offered ideas for me to go off of. Please comment with your thoughts about the story so far and your ideas for what will/should happen next.**


	7. Family Ties

Chapter 7: Family Ties

 **A/N: Thank you to my readers! I have already gotten over 100 reads on this story and that is more than I have ever gotten, this quickly, on any other story. Sorry it has taken so long to post this chapter and that this one is a bit shorter. I have started back at work and had my sister's wedding, so have been busy, and also got stuck on how to go about writing this part. Also,please don't hate me for the way I ended this one. If you have any ideas, thoughts, or really anything to say about this story so far, please feel free to post a review! I would love to hear them!**

With Leila's kidnapping, Sam and especially Dean only had one focus: save Leila. What had taken her? Where would it go? What will it do to her? All of these questions were running through Dean's mind as he drove the Impala to the nearest hotel. Sam drove Leila's car a little ways behind him. Since there were shadow demons in Leila's house and the flare was long extinguished, they decided it was best to go to a hotel to regroup and try to find their little sister.

After paying for a room, with a fake card and name as usual, they grab a bag or two and take them to the room, dropping them on the beds. They immediately go to the desks in the room and start trying to find anything that would have taken her, paying special attention to the ones that could change how they looked. They consider demonic possession, different type of shapeshifters, and even just some human psycho. However, nothing seems to add up with any of those options.

The longer they thought, the more they felt overwhelmed by their extremely evident lack of time. They had to find their sister and fast. Any monster they thought of as even a remote possibility didn't wait very long to kill their victims. They grab Leila's journal and start to go through it, trying to find an entry that could help them, somehow.

"Who was that guy, anyway? She seemed like she knew him." Sam asks.

"I'm not sure. He _did_ look familiar, though. Was he the guy she talked to at the bar? When she came back to the table looking ready to kill somebody?" Dean asks. Sam thought for a moment, then starts to slowly nod.

"Yeah. I think he was. Did she ever say who he was?" he asks.

"No, she didn't, but I bet her friends knew about him! Let's go talk to one of them!" Dean says, ready to go. He just wants to get his new sister out of this town and out of danger for a while.

Sam looks to Dean, shocked slightly. "Uh Dean? It's 3:30 in the morning…all her friends are asleep."

"This can't wait till morning. We've gotta find her." He responds, dead serious.

"You want to wake up one of her friends right now?" Sam asks.

Dean looks his brother in the eyes and says without even blinking "I will wake up every person who has ever met her if I have to. We _are_ finding her…and if she's dead when we find her…then I am going to make that son of a b- wish he was dead." He grabs his bag and walks out the door, back to his car. Sam grabs his bag and follows, knowing there was no trying to stop Dean now.

Dean looks through Leila's journal and finds an entry that talks about a Virginia Wayworth. Sam uses his laptop to find her address and gives Dean the turn-by-turn. When they get there, they go to the door with their guns in their waistbands and fake FBI badges in their coat pockets. Dean knocks quite loudly and they wait for the door to open.

When it does, they see a very sleepy-looking college-age girl with short, curly red hair in bright green booty shorts and a light blue tank top. She rubs her eyes and squints at the boys through her drowsily irritated daze. "Who the heck are you? It is four in the morning and my alarm doesn't go off 'til 7. This better be friggin' good."

"Are you Virginia Wayworth?" Sam asks, trying to seem apologetic. The woman crosses her arms across her chest and glares at them.

"Who wants to know?" she asks.

"My name is Agent Jerry and this is my partner Ben. We're with the FBI." Dean says and the boys flash their badges. "We'd like to ask you a couple of questions about Katie Smith."

Suddenly, Virginia is wide awake. "Katie? What happened? Is she okay?" she asks, worried for her friend.

"May we come in?" Sam asks kindly. She steps aside and lets the boys walk past her into the living room of her house.

"Just be quiet. My roommate Rachel just got to sleep about an hour ago after working the night shift at the ER." she says after closing the door.

"We'll be brief." Sam says.

"So what happened to Katie?" she asks.

"She was kidnapped by a man. Dark hair, about six feet tall, athletic looking, around her age…she seemed to know him. Do you know anyone that would fit that description? A boyfriend or something?" Dean explains.

Virginia thinks for a moment, then has a realization. "Damien. Damien Matthews. He and Katie dated for a while. They broke up about a month or two ago. She said he had been acting weird for a while. Then she found out the guy was cheating on her with some chick named Vivian or Brittany or something preppy like that. He kept trying to get Katie back. She hated it, though, because he got kinda creepy…like stalker creepy."

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at Virginia. "Do you know where he lives?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. He is in that new neighborhood next to the train station. No one else lives there cause everyone says the trains are too loud, but he likes it for some reason." She says, then yawns.

"Well thank you for your time. You have a good night." Dean says quickly as he jumps off of the couch and races out the door with Sam on his heels. They drive off leaving Virginia speechless and immensely confused.

Leila wakes up slowly, groaning slightly, and tries to sit up. It was then that she realized her situation. She was lying flat on her back on a sort of table with her feet tied tightly enough so they were almost immovable. Her hands were tied up by her head so her arms were bent and the bonds were just as tight. There were also two large ropes tying her at her waist and her lower thighs. There was no way she was going to get out of this alone.

If she tried, she wouldn't come out alive.

Sam and Dean were trained and they knew what to do in these situations. She only knew the theory and the literature attached. She tried not to make a ton of noise so she could try to figure out what Damien was before he tried to kill her, which she assumed was his plan. She racked her brain for signs of anything supernatural…other than the things that the shadow demon would have caused. There were no weird weather things or cattle mutilations, but there were a couple grave robberies over the past month or so. Using all of her years of research and the robberies, she came to a chilling conclusion right as he walks into the room.

"You're a ghoul." she says, forceful yet proud of herself.

"That is such a nasty term." a woman's voice says on the other side of her. She had not seen the woman come in, but she recognized that evil voice anywhere.

"Mallory." she says, angrily. Mallory smirks at Leila, happy to have been recognized. "What do you want?"

"To be honest, we want to kill your dad. We almost had him, but apparently, we weren't the only ones." She says.

"Yeah. We had planned to kill him, but he ran. Now our back up is to kill you and your brothers." Damien says.

"How did you even find out about me being a Winchester in the first place? I haven't even known for 24 hours yet!" Leila says.

"As soon as I saw your brothers staying with you that first night, I started to do research and pay special attention to the news… and your house, and your car. You ever heard of wire taps? Birth certificates? Adoption records? All of that can be found online now!" Damien says with an evil grin.

"When we figured it out, we changed our plans and decided to kill you instead! Much more fun for us, since we already have a…history." Mallory says with the same grin as her 'boyfriend'.

"You're not really dating him, are you?" Leila asks Mallory.

"Ew, no. He's my brother." she says.

"Your father was the one that killed our parents. They were simply eating people that were already dead, not even hurting anybody! But when John came and killed them, we decided to kill him. We spent years finding him and instead found your brothers and you." Damien says simply.

"When we found these two idiots that happened to be close to you already, we ate them. So much better than the rotting flesh we are used to." Mallory says with a sick smile.

"Just wait til my brothers get here. They are going to kill you both in a heartbeat." Leila says, trying to sound confident, but sounding more scared.

"Maybe, but not before we've killed you. They don't know where you are, let alone what we are. You won't be around long enough to see their grand rescue mission fail." Damien says with a demonic grin.

He walks up to her right side and makes a long and deep incision along her forearm. After all of the pain she has endured in the past 24 hours, she had no more resolve to hold back her screams. She screams again as Mallory makes a similar slice into her left forearm. She hears her blood pouring into what sounded like a bowl or something. She struggles to get free and, as she does, she hears the speed of the blood flow increase.

Mallory sticks her finger in an open wound on Leila's calf and sticks the blood-covered finger in her mouth. She looks to Damien. "Her blood tastes different." she says.

Damien doesn't seem to hear her, or just doesn't care. He looks at Leila as she squirms, writhes, groans and whimpers. "You have to calm down. If you don't you'll bleed out too fast, and that is just no fun. You and I both know you never liked it when a fun thing went too fast…particularly when that good thing happened in the back of Damien's car."

The door to the house abruptly flies open and Sam and Dean burst in with their guns drawn. Leila didn't have much energy left, but she could just barely see her brothers walking in the room. With as much volume as she could muster from her broken body, she yells to them "Ghouls". Just as she is about to pass out, Leila hears two gunshots come from the boys' shotguns and the subsequent thuds of the now decapitated bodies hitting the floor. The Winchester boys knew that ghouls could only be killed with headshots.

Sam and Dean both pull their switchblades out of their pockets and start cutting her bonds. After she is free, Sam helps her sit up though she is unconscious and Dean goes to the kitchen and grabs two towels to help stop the bleeding.

"We have to get her back to the hotel." Dean says.

"No. She's been hurt too badly for us to just fix. We have to take her to a hospital." Sam says, worry etched on his face.

"Oh yeah? What do we tell the doctors? What do we say happened?" Dean says, just as worried, but still thinking ahead.

"She got mugged, but we got to her before he could kill her. He ran off and left town, we didn't get a good look at him, but we got her out of there and to the hospital. It doesn't matter as long as she lives and she has lost too much blood for us to just stitch her up." Sam says, more concerned with saving his twin sister than with his brother's concerns.

Dean debates for a moment but after a second look at his little sister's senseless form, he nods and pulls his keys out of his pocket. Sam picks up his twin and gently but swiftly carries her to the Impala. Dean opens the door for Sam and then gets in the driver's seat. Meanwhile, Sam rides in the back, keeping pressure on her still-bleeding arms to try to slow the blood flow. He constantly checks her vitals, her pulse in particular, hoping and praying that they don't lose the sister that they only just found.

When they get to the hospital, Sam runs in with Dean on his heels and Leila in his arms. "I need a doctor!" he yells. A nurse runs up to the trio and checks Leila for a pulse.

"What happened?" she asks.

"She's a friend of ours. We got a call from her and she sounded like she was in trouble. We found her in an alley being beaten by a man with a knife. We fought him off, but he got away. She lost a lot of blood, though." Dean says, glad he has had a lifetime of practice with lying.

Another nurse comes up to them with a gurney and tells Sam to put Leila on it. Once he does, she is rushed off further into the hospital. "Where is he taking her?" Sam asks the first nurse.

"He is taking her to surgery. She is going to need x-rays, stitches and a full examination." She says.

"Is she going to be okay?" Dean asks. Sam just seems in shock from the whole situation.

"I can't tell you for sure, sir, until a doctor has fully evaluated her condition. Now do you two need to see the doctor as well? You don't seem to be in the best physical condition yourselves." She says, looking at their wounds from the shadow demon fight the night before.

"No. We're fine. We just need her to be okay. She's like a sister to us." Dean says.

"What is her name and what are your names so that we can call you when she comes out of surgery?" the nurse says, pulling out a slip of paper.

"Her name is Katie Smith and I am Sam Giles and this is my brother Dean." He says. The nurse stops for a moment with a look of horror.

"Wait. That is Katie Smith?" she asks.

"You know her?" Dean asks.

"Yeah! My sister, Ruthie went to school with her! They used to hang out at my house all the time. She is so sweet!" the nurse says. She shows them to a private waiting room and then walks out looking distracted, but also more determined to help them.

The boys sat in silence for hours: pacing, reading, thinking…waiting in silence for someone to give them news of their sister. Then after nearly 11 hours of them waiting, a doctor comes in holding a clipboard. He has a cap on and a mask hanging from his neck. He must have been one of the people that performed the surgery.

"Katie Smith?" he asks.


	8. Officially a Hunter

**A/N: Wow! I have gotten such a wonderful response from that last chapter! I got one review (shout out to canifindtheone for that) and I would love it if I could get more, but I got so many views within a day alone! I thought that as a reward, I would get cracking and get this chapter posted sooner. Then work got in the way, so I apologize profusely for how long this chapter took. SO the wait about Leila's condition will not be postponed any longer! Here you wonderful readers go! I love you all! (Though I would love you even more if I got some reviews haha ;) )**

"Katie Smith?" he asks. The boys stand and nod to the doctor.

"How is she?" Dean asks quietly.

"She lost a lot of blood, it was touch and go for a while, but she'll pull through. She is going to need to stay here for a day of two and she is going to be sore for a while, but then she should be able to go home, as long as she rests while she is home for at least the first week." The doctor says, stressing the part about needing rest.

"Oh thank goodness." Sam says, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Can we see her?" Dean asks.

"Not now. Only family should be allowed back, right now." The doctor says.

"Well her parents don't live around here and we're basically her brothers, we're so close to her. Please, we have to see her." Dean pleads.

"Fine, you can see her, but I do want to warn you: she may be on her way to a full recovery, but in the meantime she looks very worse for wear. She has lacerations in many different places, including some particularly deep ones on her arms. She has a few broken ribs that make it harder for her to breathe, deep bruising on her wrists and ankles, and many other bruises elsewhere. She suffered some head trauma as well, so she is going to feel pretty lousy for quite a while. Basically, when you go back, you may not like what you see." The doctor says with a somber look.

Sam nods with the same look as the doctor and Dean grimaces, sad to realize that if she becomes a hunter with them, this will only be the beginning of her injuries.

The doctor leads them to Leila's room and leaves them at the door, to give them some space. When they walk in, pushing the curtain aside, they see more than they expected. She looked so broken and with such an expression of pain on her face that it was agonizing for them to even look at her. Bandages cover much of her exposed flesh and she has an IV with blood flowing as well as some medications for pain and who knows what else. The oxygen tube under her nose and her labored breathing completed the awful picture, making everything feel that much more real.

Sam sits on the end of Leila's bed, looking at her with sad eyes. When she starts to stir, he grabs her hand. "Leila? Can you hear me?" Sam asks.

"Sam?" she groans. Her eyes flutter open at look at her brothers. "Dean? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Dean says.

"What all do you remember?" Sam asks.

"I remember everything up until you two saved my butt…well I heard the gunshots, I didn't see them, but I knew it was you two that shot." She says with a slightly ragged voice and more strength than the boys expected. She tries to sit up, or at the very least just rearrange her body on the less-than-comfortable bed, but stops when a sharp pain shoots through her torso. With a yelp, she grabs her ribcage with the hand not ultimately attached to an IV.

Sam reaches a hand out to her, unsure of how to help but feeling the urge to help her in some way. Leila grabs his hand with her other hand and starts to squeeze it, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Woah, take it easy, princess." Dean says with a concerned look. He reaches out and puts one hand behind her head and the other on her upper back, helping her lay back down. "You've gotta rest for a while. You've been through more than any normal person should ever go through just in the past 24 hours. Even we haven't been through that much at once."

Leila lays back, breathing heavily, and closes her eyes. After a moment to get her pain under control, she looks up at her brothers with a sad but thankful look and tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you for saving me. I'm lucky to have you two as my big brothers." She speaks slowly and gives Sam's hand a small squeeze.

"Well we're happy to have you as our little sis. And hey, now that you've been nearly killed on a hunt, you're officially a hunter. Now get some rest, princess. We've gotta get a few things from the hotel, but we'll be back. Okay?" Dean says, stepping towards the door. Sam looks at Dean with a look of pure confusion.

"Dean, what about Leila? Shouldn't one of us stay here with her?" Sam asks.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Dean says. They step outside into the hallway. "I don't really need to grab things from the hotel, I need to clean up the crime scene at that boy Damien's house. If we don't, then people will find the bodies and all of Leila's blood there. They'd figure out it was us that killed them and we can't necessarily use the 'they were ghouls' excuse if they try to convict us of murder."

"I agree, but we should still have one of us with her. She snuck out to go fight a shadow demon last night. What would stop her if she decided to sneak out of here? She needs to rest and she's not going to unless one of us keeps her in bed." Sam points out.

Dean thinks for a moment. "You've got a point…Fine. You stay here while I go do the dirty work."

Sam smiles and walks back into Leila's room. "What was that about?" Leila asks.

"Nothing, just planning what to do for the moment. He's going back to the hotel to grab some things and I'm going to stay here and keep you company." Sam says.

Leila looks at her twin brother with a skeptical look. "You're lying." she says. She could tell he was lying about what they were doing, but not why or what the truth was. She thought for a moment about what had happened in the past few days and what he could be doing.

"What?" Sam asks, but really he knew what she was meaning. He was confused by her figuring it out, but he knew he couldn't lie to her again.

"He's not at the hotel, is he? And you're not here just to keep me company." She says. Sam looks guiltily down at the ground. "What's going on?" Leila asks.

"He's…just covering our tracks. He'll be back soon." Sam says, still secretive.

"What do you mean, covering our tracks?" Leila asks. After thinking for a moment, she asks "cleaning up the mess from when you saved me?" Sam nods. "And why are you here?"

"Because you're my twin sister. I really do want to keep you company." Sam says sincerely.

"And you want to make sure I don't end up sneaking out of here." Leila adds. She may have only known her brothers for less than a day, but she definitely knows how they think, at least when it comes to her.

"How do you already know so much about us? How we work, how we think, what we do…?" Sam asks.

Leila thinks for a moment. "Honestly, I have no clue…instinct? Some family connection thing? I- I don't know." She grimaces, shaking her head with her hand touching her temple as though she was in pain.

"You should probably get some rest. I'll still be here when you wake up." Sam says, softly. Leila looks at Sam with sad eyes.

"I thought we could chat for a bit. I don't know anything about how you two grew up and you don't know much about me and how I grew up. It could be interesting to compare a bit." She says, trying to avoid going to sleep. "Plus, I've in a way been asleep at least like 5 hours tonight. So I'm good to stay up a bit longer."

"Okay, so tell me about how you grew up, then." Sam says, skeptical that she will actually stay awake.

"Well my…who I called my parents… signed me up for anything they thought would be the opposite of hunting, now that I think of it. They put me in dance classes, music classes, pageants, and etiquette classes. Then in high school, they found out I was researching the supernatural. That's when they went overboard and started limiting my wardrobe to what you saw me in originally. In college, I ended up majoring in literature and music because of my…the Smiths. That actually let me research more and they never knew till Dad told them." She says, giving the overview of her childhood. "What about you? What was your childhood like? Tell me some hunting stories!" she says, sounding like a sick and tired little kid asking for a bedtime story.

"A hunting story? What kind? I grew up hunting, or at least with Dad hunting. Dean started to go along when he was around eighteen, once I was old enough to be left alone in a motel. I went to college while Dean followed Dad around. Then Dean came and found me and pulled me back in again. I have tons of hunting stories." He says with a grin. Her eyes were already slamming. She forced them open and thinks for a moment.

"Um…how about a ghost story." She says. Sam thinks for a moment and then starts to tell a story about a ghost that he and Dean fought earlier that year.

He tells her story after story until she finally cannot stay awake any longer. He reaches over her to hit the button for her pain killer, hoping to help her sleep well and for her pain to decrease enough for her to sleep for a while. She definitely needs and deserves it after the night she had. Sam turns around to look at the door, thinking he heard something, and sees Dean leaning against the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sam asks.

Dean shrugs. "I walked up when you started to tell the shapeshifter story. She was too out of it by that point to notice I was even here." He says, a tinge of sadness in his voice. "I took care of the mess we made and got a couple things from the hotel…figured we would just spend the night here so we wouldn't have to leave her here alone." He says sitting down in the seat on the opposite side of the bed. He makes himself comfortable and then smiles slightly. "For the record, _I_ saved _you_ from that shapeshifter."

Sam laughs quietly and, after a quiet few minutes of watching Leila's ragged breathing as she slept, the boys also fell asleep; now that they knew their sister would be okay, they could finally get some rest.


	9. I'll Make You A Deal

**A/N: I now have a total of nearly 400 views on this story and it makes me so happy! I know it doesn't sound like a lot, but to me it is the most views I have ever had on a story! Sorry it took so long to post this one. I just started another semester of you to all of my readers for sticking with me! If you like the story, feel free to review, send me a PM, and/or tell others about my story…preferably all three haha. Also, please let me know of what you think should happen next. I would love to hear your ideas! Love you all!**

Through the night, the boys slept. However, they woke up every time Leila did. Sam especially. If she was woken up by a nurse to do tests, had a nightmare, or even just groans as she tries to get comfortable on the bed, Sam was wide awake and eager to help her. Dean, on the other hand, only really woke up when someone walked through the door.

The next morning, they wake up and begin to discuss their plans for the day ahead. They had, in reality, started out talking about how Leila felt but she insisted she felt well enough to leave. The boys, still skeptical, watched her closely as they spoke in case they found a good enough reason to convince Leila to stay in the hospital.

"I say we get me discharged and we go back to the hotel to do some research about any other hunts in this area or anywhere near here, really. Then we can go and kick some butt." She says. She still sounds like she is in pain and her breathing is still labored. She reaches over and presses the button that gives her a dose of pain medication. That's when Dean gets an idea.

"I have a better idea. I'll make you a deal. If you make it through the night without pressing that pain button and you only wake up to the nurses coming in and not because of pain…then we will talk about you getting discharged tomorrow. Deal?" he says with a small smile on his face.

Leila thinks for a moment and nods. "In fact, I can do you one better." She says with a slight smile. "Is Mikayla Lovegood on duty right now? Or Rachael Carmichael?" she asks, trying to look out the clear door of her room.

"Who?" Sam asks. Leila then realizes that her brothers don't know any of her friends.

"Mikayla Lovegood is a nurse here. I'm friends with her little sister Ruthie. She is a couple inches taller than me, blonde hair-" she starts to explain, then Sam interrupts.

"Yeah! She was the one that met us when we brought you in." he says with a sad look at the memory of Leila's beaten body. "I think she's working later with Rachael, if I overheard correctly. Rachael is the one that's roommates with Virginia Wayworth, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" she asks, confused.

"We went to Virginia's house to figure out who Damien was. That's how we found you." Dean explains.

"Well, how about when they come in for their shifts, they disconnect the pain pump and that way I have to ask the nurse's station for pain meds if I end up needing them in the middle of the night. How's that for a deal, Dean?" she asks.

Dean thinks for a moment, looking at Sam and then back at Leila. "Deal. As soon as they get in for their shift, that pump is gone for the night." He says, pointing at her to emphasize his words. He gets out of his chair and walks out to the nurse's station to tell them about their deal, asking them to send 'Katie's' friends into her room when they came in.

While Dean spoke to the nurses, Sam looked at Leila with the look of a protective and worried brother. "Are you sure you want to do this? Going from constant access to no access like that is gonna come back to bite you in the butt." He says.

Leila nods slowly. "I want out of here. I'm finally starting to be a Winchester, now and I don't want to miss a second of it. Plus, you two didn't get checked out for any of the injuries that that shadow demon gave you. If you are strong enough to take that many hits on little to no sleep and still be okay, then I should be too." She says with a look that melded sadness and determination. She was determined to be as strong as her brothers, but knew that it would probably never happen. Even if it did…she will never be the same as her brothers. They were true hunters, practically born and raised, while she was merely a researcher that had only been on one or two real hunts so far…and they had nearly killed her.

"Leila…You've only known about us for what, a day? You have to give yourself more time to get into this lifestyle. We've had over 20 years to live this life. We don't really know anything different. You have a legitimate reason to be in pain and be, well normal! Don't be so rushed to lose that normal life. You can still go back to it, if you want to." He said.

"No" Leila says automatically. "I can't just go back to being Katie Smith now that I know that I'm a Winchester. I have been wanting to fight monsters for most of my life and now that I have the chance to, you want me to just walk away? I'm coming with you guys." She spoke with more strength than either of them expected and that made Sam drop the argument.

Dean walks back into the room with a small nod. "They're both working tonight and the doctors agreed…not happily, but they caved eventually." He explains. "As soon as the girls come in for their shift, they'll be filled in on the plan and come and disconnect the pump. But they will be checking on you a bit more tonight because of that. They want you to still have access to the meds if you need them, so they are gonna end up being almost paranoid trying to make sure you can get them." He says with a bit of an eye roll.

Leila smiles, excited to prove herself to her brothers. She wanted to prove that she could handle being a hunter, no matter how much pain she was in.

When visiting hours end at 8:30 that night, Mikayla walks in, looking at the boys first, and walks up to Leila's bedside. "Hey Katie. How are you feeling?" she asks. It takes Leila a moment to respond, forgetting that her name was Katie only a day or two ago.

"I'm feeling okay. I'm a bit sore, but I'm doing better than yesterday." She says.

"Well you definitely look better than when you came in. I didn't even recognize you when your friends brought you in, this morning." Mikayla says. "Now you are starting to look more like when you'd hang out with Ruthie in college."

"We hung out like three days ago." Leila says with a slight laugh.

"Well yeah, I just meant that you look more like the last time I saw you…before all of that happened." She says, stumbling over her words.

"Mikayla." Leila says, reaching for her hand. "It's going to be fine. I'll be fine. I promise."

"I know you will, but I still don't like seeing people I know that beat up."

"Don't worry. I have these two to protect me." She says, gesturing to the boys.

Mikayla looks at Sam and Dean and smiles a bit. "Yeah, you do. How do you know them?"

"They're friends from forever ago. They're practically my brothers." She says with a slight smile at their inside joke. The boys smile a bit in return.

"Then how come I've never met these guys?" Mikayla asks.

"They don't live around here. They're just passing through on a road trip. I haven't even seen them in years." She says with as much truth as possible.

"Well from what I saw last night, you're in good hands." Mikayla says with a small smile. After a moment of silence, Mikayla looks at Leila with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

Leila nods. "Yeah. I'm sure." She answers.

"Well I'll give you one last dose, but once that is in your system, then we're taking it off." She says. She pushes the button and, after a few seconds for the medicine to go into her body, Mikayla disconnects the pain pump. "Rachael and I are going to be around your room all night, so if you need any pain meds, just holler and we'll get you some." She says and leaves.

Leila nods, proud of herself, but she secretly was dreading when the medicine would wear off. She wants to prove herself and she was stubborn, but even she knew that she would be in pain later.

When Rachael first showed up, she was shocked by the state of her friend. Virginia had told her about the boys and that Leila had been kidnapped. Having heard that, she was simply relieved to see Leila alive.

Throughout the night, she would be woken by either Rachael or Mikayla doing tests and such. They would ask her how much pain she was in and she would always lie and lower her number. She slept fairly well, even though that dose of medication had obviously worn off. Even the boys got some sleep.

As soon as visiting hours opened back up at 8:30 the next morning, Leila threw her pillow at Dean, who jolts awake. Then he sees the smile on Leila's face that poorly covered her pain.

"Leila! Are you okay?" he asks, slightly frantic. His tone wakes up Sam as well who sees Leila's face and gets just as frantic.

"The night's over. I only woke up to Rachael and Mikayla coming in, and I didn't get any other pain meds. Let's get me home." She says, trying to sit up. Dean gently pushes her back down.

"Woah there, princess. You don't look up to going anywhere." He says.

"You promised. We made a deal. We're going back to the hotel to find another hunt and then we're going on the road. That was the deal." She says with as much strength as she could muster. Sam walks out to ask the nurses for confirmation that Leila was telling the truth. Meanwhile, Dean was trying to back out on their deal.

"You look worse than you did yesterday when we made this deal. I think that is grounds to say no. You're staying." He says.

"No. No I'm not. I have to get out. You promised! I can't just stay here while you two wait for me to get better. I'll be fine, just like you and Sam. I can handle this." She says. She may have sounded and looked terrible, but she was determined to be just like her brothers.

Sam comes back inside. "She's telling the truth. She didn't get any other meds and she slept all night except when the nurses came in. They're letting her go." He says.

Dean looks from his brother to his sister and he hangs his head. "Fine. Are they at least giving her prescriptions?" he asks.

Sam nods. "They're writing them now and printing out the discharge papers." He says. "They'll be in in a few minutes to disconnect the machines and get us to fill out the forms to get you out." He adds, looking at Leila.

They get the forms filled out and the machines disconnected, much to Dean's dismay. Sam lifts Leila up and puts her in a wheelchair to get her out to the car while Dean gets the prescriptions. Once they were out to the car, Dean opens the door and Sam lifts Leila from the wheelchair, laying her across the back seat. They get in and get on the road. Once they get to a pharmacy, they get Leila's medications and give them to her. By the time they got to the hotel, Leila had fallen asleep, so Dean carried her inside and set her on the bed where she slept clear through til the next morning.


	10. Babysitter

**A/N: Now that Leila's out of the hospital, what do you think will happen next? The boys are becoming even more like brothers to her, especially in the protection department. When they get information about another hunt, what will they do with Leila? Bring her along? Leave her in some motel?**

 **I'm so happy to say I now have over 500 views on this story! Please keep reading and please, please review or send me a PM if you like it and if you have any ideas for what should happen next! Also, check out my other story, The Right Partner. It's a Captain America/Peggy Carter One-shot.**

The next morning, Leila wakes up sore and confused and looks around the hotel room. "Sam? Dean?" she groans. She starts to try to get up when she couldn't see her brothers from where she was positioned.

"Oh no, princess. You're not going anywhere." She hears Dean say. She hears his footsteps along with Sam's coming towards her bed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm just sitting up. You can chill." She says, rolling her eyes.

They help her sit up, anyways. Once upright, she looks around at the room and her brothers, eventually looking at her beaten body. "Where are we? What happened after we left the hospital?"

"You fell asleep not long after we gave you your pain medication. Then we went here, the nearest hotel, and you slept clear through the night." Sam explains.

Looking up at her brothers, she smiles a bit. "I guess those pain meds really work, right? Now what's next? Is there another case?" she asks, eager to get back into the field and be a hunter.

"Not so fast. You're going to rest for a while. We can't have you getting hurt again, right now. You have to get your strength back before we get you back in the field." Dean says.

"Dean, I'll be-", she starts, trying to argue but getting cut off by Dean.

"Don't say you'll be fine. We don't know what you can do out in the field yet. Your field test wasn't even really a field test. It was more of a beating. You need to learn to defend yourself before you go out in the field again. And before you can get any kind of training, you need to get back to being a hundred percent." Dean argues.

Leila sighs. "So what, then? Are you two just going to sit and stare at me and at each other for a couple weeks?" She knew that they wouldn't do that, so hoped to have found a flaw in their reasoning.

"No. We're taking you over to Bobby's place. You're going to stay there while Sammy and I hunt for a while." Dean says.

"Who's Bobby?" Leila asks. She was kind of bummed that her plan had backfired on her. She had no clue who Bobby was, but he just ruined her plan to get back in the field.

"An old friend of Dad's. They've been hunting buddies for years." Sam answers.

"He'll make sure you don't do anything stupid." Dean adds.

"Why don't you just leave me in a hotel room? I can take care of myself." Leila argues.

"I don't doubt that, but I doubt you'd stay there." Dean says. "So rest up, because as soon as you're ready, we're going to Bobby's." Dean walks away from Leila's bed and plops down onto the couch to watch some TV.

Sam sits on the bed next to Leila. "How are you feeling?" he asks with a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare lie to me.'

Leila sighs, accepting her situation and then answers. "I'm tired and in more pain than I've been in my entire life, but I'm proud. I'm finally a real hunter. Isn't nearly getting killed by a monster basically a requirement to be a true hunter?" she says with a slight laugh.

Sam smiles. "Kind of. I wish it wasn't, especially with you." He says, reaching out to touch Leila's hand. She grabs his hand and gives it a bit of a squeeze.

Leila smiles slightly and looks Sam in the eye. "I'm going to be fine. I knew what I was getting into by running off and fighting those monsters. I'm prepared for this to end up happening again."

"But I'm not." Sam says quietly. "I just got you. I just got a sister. I don't want to lose you. Not now, not ever." He looks at Dean, then back at Leila. "Dean is even more worried about you. He's been protecting his little brother for over twenty years, and he failed a few times to keep me safe. He's terrified that, now that he has a little sister, he's going to fail even more to protect us."

Leila looks at her big brother, sad to realize how much weight was on his shoulders. "So basically, but careful and don't do stupid things anymore?" she asks with a slight smile.

Sam nods and laughs slightly. "Yeah, yeah that would help."

Leila gives a bit of a laugh and looks at Sam. "So shall we go?" she says, loud enough for Dean to hear.

"You don't want to rest?" Sam asks, concerned for her well-being. "We aren't in any rush."

"I'm fine. Give me meds and I'll sleep through the whole car ride." She says with a smile.

She starts to swing her legs off of the bed and is about to get up when both of her brothers appear in front of her, urging her not to try to walk. She stands up anyway, but after nearly falling, she grabs Sam's hand and allows him to help her to the cars. Dean packs up their bags and throws them in the back of the Impala while Sam leads her to her car. She tries to get into the driver's seat out of habit, but Sam pushes her towards the back seat.

"If you're in that much pain and you're going to be on drugs for the next few days at least, you're not driving. I'll drive your car so Dean can still drive his Baby." Sam says with a small smile. Leila laughs and sits down in the backseat. Almost immediately, she lays down across the entire seat and simply waits for her brothers to be ready to leave. She realized fairly quickly that they would not let her help pack or do much of anything for a while.

Dean sticks his head in Leila's car to check on her. "We're about ready to leave. Sammy is just double checking that we got everything from the room." He looks at Leila with his best puppy-dog face. "Are you sure you're okay with this life? Because once you get in, you can't really get out."

Leila nods, looking Dean in the eyes. "I'm already in…and I like it. I'm not going back. My whole life has been a lie. Katie Smith wasn't real. Leila Winchester is who I want to be: fighting monsters with my brothers. You couldn't make me go back if you paid me." She was determined to stay with her brothers, no matter what sacrifices she had to make.

Dean sighs and shakes his head slightly. "You're definitely stubborn enough to be a Winchester." He gives a small smile and walks back to his Baby as Sam walks out. The brothers nod to each other, ready to get moving. Sam gets into Leila's car as Dean gets in the Impala and they start to drive off, Dean leading the way.

After a bit, they stop at a gas station and get some snacks, then get back on the road. Sam hands Leila a bag of chips, a hot dog, a soda, and her medication. Almost immediately after eating, Leila falls asleep across the back seat of her Malibu.

After a few hours, they get to Bobby's house and Sam gently wakes Leila up, offering his hand to help her out of the car and to the door where Dean was waiting with a couple of bags. Once the twins get to the door, Sam knocks.

Soon, a middle-aged man with a beard, mustache, flannel shirt, and baseball cap opens the door. "Sam? Dean? Is that you, boys?" he says with a smile. Leila is slightly hidden behind Dean, so Bobby had not seen her yet.

"Yeah. It's us, Bobby. Can we come in?" Dean asks. Bobby nods and steps aside to make room in the entryway. As Sam and Leila walk past, Bobby seems to do a double-take.

Sam leads Leila to a couch so that she can sit. Bobby looks at her as if she is a ghost. "Leila…It's so nice to finally meet you. You look just like your mother." He says with a broad smile.

The Winchesters all looked at Bobby with wide eyes and a silence hung in the room for a moment. Then Sam finally spoke up. "Wait…You knew about her?"

Bobby shrugs and explains. "Well yeah. Your father told me to keep an eye on her. I have my computer notify me every time anything about you ends up in the news, or even social media. When I saw the news article about you being in the hospital, I saw that these two idjits found you, and I figured you would end up here. Now, the news said that you had been mugged, but I think that's a load of crap. What actually happened? Did these two get you into trouble?"

"No, they didn't do anything to me. It was-" Leila defends the boys, then is cut off by Sam.

"Shadow Demons." Sam says.

"And two ghouls." Leila adds.

"She was almost killed on her first day because she was stupid and snuck off." Dean explains, giving Leila a firm look. Leila shrinks into the couch a bit.

"Hey, ease up, Dean." Bobby says with the same firm look. "While I can see her doing something like that, she was most likely just trying to help you. She just found out she has brothers and a dad that are all hunters, so she was trying to prove herself."

Leila nods. How Bobby saw all of that in her so quickly, she has no idea.

"So why are you kids here, anyway?" Bobby asks, leaning on his desk.

"We need you to take care of Leila for a while." Sam says.

"Why don't you just let her be in a hotel room like you two usually do?" Bobby asks.

"That's what I said." Leila says, happy that Bobby understood her.

"She wouldn't rest like she's supposed to. She would probably try to find a hunt to go on and get herself hurt again." Dean says, somewhat forcefully.

"I know my limits. I'm not stupid." Leila says quietly.

Bobby nods slightly, thoughtful. "I can see where you're coming from. I can keep an eye on her for a while, if you need me to," he says.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam says, truly grateful for his help. He merely wanted to protect the sister he had newly acquired.

"Well we have another case to go check out. Any chance I can get some Hunter's Helper for the road?" Dean asks with a small grin. Bobby nods and walks to the kitchen.

"You want a bottle too, Sam?" Bobby calls.

"Why not," Sam says with a shrug. Leila looks to her brother, confused of this new terminology.

"Hunter's Helper?" she asks. Sam smiles slightly.

"That's what those two call alcohol. Usually it's beer, though sometimes it is stronger stuff," he explains.

"Leila, you want a beer?" Bobby asks.

"I'm fine. I don't think alcohol should be mixed with prescription pain killers," she reasons.

Bobby laughs and comes into the room with 3 beers. He hands the drinks to the boys and sits down. "What kind of case is it?" he asks.

"There's a house that three teens went into and saw a girl hanging in the basement, but she wasn't there when the police got there," Sam explains as he gets up.

"We should get going if we're going to get to Texas to take care of this before someone else gets hurt," Dean says as he gets up. He walks to Leila and takes her hand, with a small smile. "Be careful, okay? Don't do anything stupid," he says.

Leila grins slightly. "Don't worry. I'm sure Bobby won't _let_ me do anything stupid." Dean gives her a light kiss on the top of her head, finally getting used to this whole sister thing. Then, he walks out towards Baby, giving Bobby a nod of thanks on his way out.

Sam walks up to Leila and sits next to her for a sec. He reaches into his pockets and pulls out a cell phone, handing it to Leila. "Here. This cell is safer for you now that you're going to be one of us. Our numbers are programed in already, in case you need us." He wraps his arms around her and gives her a gentle squeeze, which she returns. He gives her a kiss on the top of the head as well and follows his brother out the door, glancing back at Leila and Bobby as he leaves.

The boys drive off, leaving Leila's car in front of the house and her keys with Bobby. Once they had gone out of hearing range, Bobby turns to Leila. "Hungry?"

Leila simply nods. She didn't know how to feel about this guy yet.

"I was thinking," he starts as he walks back into the kitchen, "you should rest tonight. Do what we promised the boys." He pauses his thought a moment as he comes back into the room with a box of pizza and a can of Coca-Cola. "Then tomorrow, if you're up for it, we can try doing some target practice. I need to see how good of a shot you are before I can train you," he says with a grin.

Leila looks at this man with a clear look of shock, though there was a hint of pure joy mixed in. Being stuck with this guy for a while might not be so boring after all.


	11. Don't Tell Your Brothers

**A/N: I am so sorry that it has taken this long to post this chapter and that it is not very long. Writer's Block and college hit and made this take so much longer than it should have. That last chapter had to have been the biggest response to a post that I have ever gotten, though! I am at over 700 views now! Thank you so much! I just wish I knew what you guys thought about these chapters! I never get any reviews from y'all and it makes me wonder if you guys like this. Plus, I would love ideas!**

Leila wakes up and looks around the room, reminding herself where she was. She smiles when she also remembers what the plan for today is: Bobby said he'd take her shooting. She slowly eases herself up to sit on the bed, then tries to walk a bit. After successfully making it to her bag without falling, she gets some clothes out and gets ready for the day. Once she has properly prepared herself, she walks down to the kitchen where she smells toast and bacon.

"Morning. Sleep okay?" Bobby asks, his back turned as he finishes making breakfast.

Leila nods. "Yeah," she answers, her voice somewhat hoarse. She takes a moment to clear her throat as she walks into the kitchen, smelling the amazing food that Bobby was making. "You can cook?"

Bobby turns around, slightly bewildered. "Yeah, I can cook. Why do you sound so shocked?"

Leila shrugs. "Well, Sam and Dean can't seem to figure out how to do anything but boil water and make toast. Sometimes, they can't even do that, from what Sam has told me."

Bobby laughs and turns back to the stove where he was scrambling eggs and frying bacon. "Yeah, they are pretty bad cooks. Those two wouldn't survive long without some diner nearby." He picks up the skillets and divides out the portions onto two plates. "Hungry?"

Leila slowly nods, looking at the food with a watering mouth. "Starving." She says as she collapses into a seat at the kitchen table. After setting down the plates, Bobby grabs a beer and a coke, handing the coke to Leila. Then, they both dig into the glorious food.

After a while of silence, Bobby looks up at Leila and smiles. "How you feeling?" he asks.

She gives him a small smile and takes a sip of her coke to wash down the pancakes. "I'm not quite 100% yet, but I'm definitely better than yesterday."

Bobby nods and takes another bite. "You feeling up to some target practice?"

Leila then remembers the deal Bobby had presented that he would train her once she got to be a good enough shot. "I'm game," she answers. After seeing the slightly skeptical look on Bobby's face, she adds, "Just make sure there's a chair out there in case I can't stand anymore."

Bobby smiles and gives a small nod. "Deal. We can go out back as soon as you're ready. Take your time, though. We have at least a week until the boys get back."

Leila smiles and finishes her meal, excited to be finally training to be a hunter. Once she has finished, she goes upstairs to put on her shoes. Meanwhile, Bobby goes out behind the house and sets up some targets. After a while, Leila comes back down the stairs and helps Bobby carry some guns and ammo to the yard.

"So what's the plan?" Leila asks as she and Bobby set the guns in the bed of Bobby's truck.

"Well, I set up some targets for you. Depending on how well you do with these, we may move on to skeet shooting so you can practice shooting moving targets." He grabs one of the hand guns from the truck. "Let's start you off small: .22 caliber handgun." After loading it with a cartridge, he hands it to Leila and points out the targets.

Leila takes the gun and cocks it, smiling at the sound it makes. Then, she takes a shaking stance and does her best to aim at the first target. Holding that position long enough to aim hurt so badly that she was shaking even more than when she first lifted the gun. She tries to shoot the target and misses it entirely.

"Sorry," she says shyly through gritted teeth as she lowers the gun.

"That's alright. Try it again," Bobby says kindly.

Leila raises the gun again with her trembling arms and bites her lower lip, trying to block out the pain of such a position. She takes aim at the same target as before and fires, hitting the target nearly two yards from the one she had aimed at.

"There ya go!" Bobby says with a grin, patting her on the back. She sighs and lowers her head and arms.

"I was aiming for the middle one," she says.

"Okay. Well what do you think the problem is?" Bobby asks, trying to help her. His expression showed a need for honesty from Leila, whether she wanted to give it or not.

"My arms keep shaking. It hurts to hold that position long enough to aim," she says, rubbing the bandages on her arms absentmindedly.

Bobby nods slowly in understanding. "Did you take your pain medication this morning?"

Leila freezes with her hand on her arm as she thinks. "No. No, I didn't."

"Here," Bobby says as he pulls a chair out of the bed of the truck and places it next to Leila. "You sit, I'll go grab your meds and a drink, and we can try this again once those kick in. How's that?"

Leila sits and nods. "Ok."

When Bobby comes back, he hands her a few pills and an open can of Coke. "Here ya go." Leila takes the meds and chugs nearly the whole can of Coke to wash them down. They sit and talk for a bit while they give the meds time to do their job. Then, after about half an hour, Leila stands up and gets ready to try again.

She takes aim at the same target as before, this time with more stable arms, and fires. She then looks at the target and sees the small hole in the center of the paper.

"Way to go, Leila! You're a natural!" Bobby says with a proud smile.

Leila stands there in awe for a moment. "I did it…That was awesome!" She then lifts the gun and fires three more shots into the same target and bullseyes them all. She fires the remainder of the bullets in the gun at the rest of the targets, going down the line in quick succession. She really was a natural-born hunter!

Bobby has her move up to a bigger gun and she does just as well. By the end of the day, Leila was shooting a sawed-off shotgun at clay pigeons and shattering them all. As she and Bobby walk back into the house for dinner, her meds started to wear off; she didn't care because she had officially started her hunter training and done way better than she or Bobby had expected. She was proud to be a Winchester, and she was living up to her name.

As she went up the stairs to get ready for bed, her second dose of meds wearing off as well, Bobby stops her. She turns to look at him and sees his slight grin. "Just don't tell your brothers I'm training you yet, okay?" he says. She nods with a smile and continues up the stairs for a well-deserved rest.


	12. Busted

**A/N: I am so excited about the response to the last chapter! This story now has over 900 views and that makes me so happy! I would love some reviews, but I get it if you don't want to tell me how you liked it or hated it. I have an idea which is more likely, so it makes sense that you'd want me not to know. Sorry if I sound pessimistic. I am writing this during finals week in college and the power went out in the middle of me working on a final project for one of my classes, so I'm a bit frustrated and stressed. Thankfully, I can work that into this chapter! Please review, or at least enjoy.**

Sam and Dean lug their bags to the door of Bobby's place, both boys beat to heck and back. They were dripping wet because it had been raining nonstop since they left their last job. They were tired, bandaged, sore, and hungry, so they were glad to be back at Bobby's. It had been three weeks since they had left their sister at Bobby's place and they had worked a few jobs back-to-back.

They knocked on the door and Bobby answered it. "Hey boys! Good to see you both in one piece! Come on in!" he said with a smile, then moved out of the way to let them in.

"Thanks Bobby. It's good to see you too." Sam said with a smile.

"How did everything go?" Bobby asked as the boys put their bags down and collapsed onto the couch.

"As well as we could expect. What about you? Where's Leila?" Dean asked.

"She'll be inside in a little bit. What all did you two hunt?" Bobby asked, trying to gloss over the topic.

"She's out in that!?" Sam asked, pointing at the window. Water slammed into it and then poured down the window pane. The storm seemed to be picking up.

"Yeah. She's been fixing up her car a bit to add in a compartment for her weapons and such. I've been helping her with the designs and the build. Now she's just making it look nicer," Bobby explained to the wide-eyed brothers.

"She's been in the rain on her own working on a car?" Dean asked, appalled that Bobby let her do such a thing.

Bobby shrugs. "It's not like you haven't done the same thing a million times."

"But this is different. This is –," Dean argues, but is cut off by another voice.

"Because it's me." Leila had walked in and heard enough of the conversation to understand the conflict. As she stood in the entry hall - soaking wet, grease covered, and wearing coveralls that were much too big for her – she looked at her brothers, particularly Dean, with such a hurtful expression that it deflated Dean's anger in an instant.

"Leila I'm sorry, but I just –," Dean tried to argue.

"You just can't let anything happen to me. I know. But, I've been working on my own car for a few years. I can handle myself. Even with this storm, I can work on my car. I may be your little sister, but you two have done a 180! First, you were convincing Jo- Dad to let me become a hunter. But as soon as you found out I was your sister, you would barely let me do anything! I couldn't stay up too late, I couldn't go on the hunt with you, and I felt like could barely leave my own house!"

Dean tries to interject into Leila's rant, but fails.

"You two need to learn that I am not a child that needs to be looked after! I am a grown woman and I know just as much about the things you hunt as you do…maybe even more. So grow up, back off, and let me do this job!" She runs up the stairs to get to the nearest bathroom so she could shower, then slammed the door, close to tears that she had just yelled at her brothers.

That was really the first time she had yelled at her brothers. All of her anger, all of the frustration that she felt towards her brothers, had all just come out at once. Now, she felt absolutely awful about it, but stood by the things she said. She had meant her words, but just didn't mean to say them so harshly.

Taking off her borrowed coveralls, she gets in the shower to scrub off all of the grime, grease and oil that she managed to accumulate after working on her car. As she scrubs, she has to be careful of the cuts that were still healing. This also gave her a chance to change her bandages. Once she finished, dried off, and got dressed, she opened the door and nearly ran into Dean.

"Uh…sorry. I…um," Leila floundered as she tried to collect her thoughts. She wanted to apologize and try to explain herself as she held her dirty clothes in her arms. But, at the sight of her big brother, her regret made it nearly impossible to make a coherent sentence.

"I'm sorry, Leila. I should have realized that I can't be holding you back from what you want to do just because I'm scared," Dean said.

Leila looked at Dean confused and shocked by his words. That had not been the words she expected from him. "What? Scared? What do you mean?"

"I'm scared that I'll lose you and Sammy. After basically losing Dad and taking care of Sammy for like twenty years, I wanted to take care of you and make sure I didn't lose you somehow too. But, I ended up losing you in a way anyway," Dean said sadly, looking down at his feet.

"You haven't lost me, Dean," Leila whispers, moved by her brother's words. That's when Dean looked at his little sister. "Now that I'm in this life, I'm going to fight tooth and nail to stay in it. Did you really think that you telling me to stay put would keep me from being a hunter for good? The only way I plan to leave this job is by dying…but I don't plan on that happening any time soon. I plan on hunting with you two idjits for years before any of us leave."

Dean laughs slightly. "You've been hanging around Bobby too much if you're calling us idjits."

Leila laughs a bit and walks passed her brother to put her clothes away, only to be tackled by him as she exited the bedroom. He grabbed her in a loving headlock and messed up her wet hair as they both laughed loudly.

"Hey, everything okay over here?" Sam asked as he walked around the corner. Dean, who was formerly tackling Leila, then was in such a good mood that he tackled Sam instead – and Leila joined in on her own side. Pretty soon, the siblings were all tackling and tickling each other. Bobby got confused and a bit annoyed by the loud laughter (and occasional cry for mercy) that he heard, so he came to check on them. Only then did they finally break it up and broadly smile at Bobby as they finally stood.

"What in the devil are you three doing up here!?" Bobby asked confused. "When I left you kids, you were livid with each other."

Leila looked up at Dean and smiled at him when he did the same. "We worked it out. I just had to figure out where he was coming from and it makes sense now."

"That quick? Gosh, you guys are like two teenage girls that were fighting over a prom dress," Bobby said as he turned around to walk back downstairs. "Supper's ready if you want it."

With rain still pounding on the roof outside, the Winchesters filed down the stairs to get the food. From the back of the lineup, Dean whispered his sister in front of him, "so what else did you do in this place while we were gone? And, where are your pain meds? I didn't see them in the bathroom."

"After dinner, Dean. I'm starving." Leila would have run down the stairs for the food, having been focused on her car to the point of missing lunch, but her body was still iffy once in a while. She knew she would need to rest after all of the training and building she had done in the past couple of weeks – with and without Bobby's knowledge.

 **A/N: Sorry this took a bit to write. As I said before, I started this during finals week and was a bit stressed. Then the holidays happened and everything is just now settling back down. Thanks for sticking around this long, favoriting the story, and following it as well! It makes me want to write more and get these out faster. Please review to help me get ideas of what should happen next! How she should train, what jobs they should go on…I do plan on doing the "Devil's Trap" and "In My Time of Dying" episodes, but I'd like your input on how those should go. Thanks a bunch! Love you all!**


	13. I Swear I'm Not Crazy

**A/N: This one came to me much quicker than normal because I kinda already had plans for this scene. I hope y'all like it, because I enjoyed writing this part.**

After dinner, Leila went up to her room, followed by Dean. Sam decided to focus on finding another case, so stayed on his laptop downstairs. Leila was about to close her bedroom door when it is stopped by her brother's hand.

"Hey. You said we could talk after dinner. You okay?" He seemed confused that Leila appeared to be avoiding him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on in," Leila says with a slightly forced smile as she sits on her bed.

Dean enters and sits on the bed. "So, what all did you do while we were gone? And where are your meds? You _have_ been taking them, right?"

Leila shrugs and tries her best not to look him directly in the eyes. "Well I didn't really do much. I did some research with Bobby's books, but nothing more than that. It actually started to get boring after a while, which I didn't think was possible." She purposefully did not answer the questions about her medicine and hoped that he didn't ask again since she had already lied once to him now.

Dean nodded slowly as he listened to her story. He seemed to believe it. "Wow. You actually did what we asked you to. Are you sure we're related?" He smiles slightly and ruffles her mostly-dry hair.

"Pretty sure," Leila laughs. She was also very excited that not only did her lie work, but he didn't bring up the medicine again. Now was the time to quit while she was ahead. "Well I've had quite the day, what with trying to fix up my car and such. So, I'm going to go on to bed. I'll see you in the morning, okay Dean?" She curls up on the bed, ready to crash for the night. At least…she acted like she was. She was tired, but could still stay up for a while if needed.

"Okay. Do you want me to get your meds for you? Where are they and I can bring them to you?"

 _Dang it!_ Leila thought. She was so close to getting away without having to answer that.

"I already took them before my shower," she lied. "I technically can't take them again for another hour. Thanks though."

"Where do you even keep-," Dean starts to ask, but is cut off by the loud bellow of Bobby.

"Leila! Can you come here for a second?"

Leila gets up off of her bed and gives a half smile to her brother. "Sorry. He probably just wants to know where I put his book of sigils. I swear, he is a bit too protective of his lore books," she lies as she makes her way out of the room. She jogs down to where Bobby was, her fake smile dropping as soon as she left Dean's sight.

Once she gets to Bobby and he sees that she's alone, he holds up the sheath to one of the machetes. "Where did you leave the machetes?" he asks.

"That's where the sheath went! I had one, but couldn't find where that one was. I left the machetes by the dummy in the panic room. The other one already has the sheath on it," Leila explains, smiling a bit at the memory of her vampire training. She sliced the head off of the mannequin hundreds of times with those blades, but could only find one sheath when she had finished. She looked everywhere for that thing and Bobby finds it by accident.

"Okay. Thanks, kid." Bobby starts to walk away, but stops himself when a thought comes to mind. Turning back to face her, he almost cringes as he asks her, "Have you told the boys yet what we did?"

She shakes her head. "No, I haven't. Dean asked, but I lied and said I just read your books the whole time and it got boring. What do I do if he asks again? Or if Sam asks? These are my brothers we're talking about. It's hard enough to lie to them once, but I don't know if I'll be able to do it for long."

Bobby gives a sympathetic smile and puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll tell them eventually, but just not yet."

"What if they figure it out? What do I say if they guess what I've been doing and they're right?" Leila was terrified that they would be angry with her for training with Bobby, but she was more afraid that they would be livid because she lied.

"Well if they figure it out, then I guess you can tell them, but this is still something that I'd recommend keeping a secret for a while."

Leila nods and looks back at the staircase. "I should get back up there. I left Dean in my room." She starts the trek back up the stairs, Bobby wishing her luck from the entryway.

All the luck in the world couldn't've stopped the conversation that ensued when she got back to her bedroom though.

Dean hold up a pill bottle and glares at his little sister with a mix of anger, betrayal, and concern. "Why is this only half full?" he asks.

Leila freezes in the doorway and fumbles, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation that wasn't the truth. "Uh…I…That bottle is the most recent refill. I've been through a bottle already. Now why were you going through my stuff?" Leila tries to reach for the bottle, but Dean moves it further away.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. But then, I looked at the date on the bottle. This is the same bottle that Sam and I picked up for you when we checked you out of the hospital. Why did you stop taking these?" Dean asks. He throws the bottle onto the bed and starts to move towards Leila.

"I…I didn't think I needed them anymore. I felt better, so figured they'd done their job." Leila tried to incorporate as much truth into her answer as possible, though, in all honesty, she was still achy.

Dean stops in his tracks and looks at Leila with an analyzing gaze. "You sure you're feeling better?" He tentatively reaches out to her.

She grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. "Healthy as a horse."

Out of nowhere, her body betrays her words with a massive headache. She releases her brother's hand and puts both hands to her temples as some sort of video plays quickly through her mind. She sees Dean hugging her, then squeezing her ribs hard enough to prove she was still hurt. She even hears Dean's voice, though it sounded a bit different: "I could try to catch her in the lie by hugging her, then if she winces, she's – Oh crap, what's going on!" Her vision clears, the headache leaves, and Dean is holding her forearms and looking at her with a wildly concerned face.

"Are you okay, princess?" Dean asks, his voice sounding normal again.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Leila smiles, straightens up, and adds, "Like I said: healthy as a horse."

Dean seemed skeptical, but shrugged as he looked at Leila's smile. "Fine. Well sleep well. Sorry I doubted you." As he speaks, he moves to her and wraps his arms around her waist to give her a hug. Leila brushes off her uneasiness about the hug and hugs her brother around the neck. Then, Dean squeezes her around the waist with just enough pressure on her so-called healed ribs to elicit a groan of pain from his sister.

Jumping back and pointing an accusing finger at Leila, Dean smiles and says sternly, "I _knew_ you were still hurting! Why did you stop taking the pain meds?"

Leila looks at the ground with wide eyes as she processes what just happened. "I knew he was going do try that," she whispers. "How did I know that?"

"Leila, talk to me. Why did you stop taking your meds? And what do you mean, you knew I would try that?" Dean was still stern and almost angry, but he began to be a bit more concerned after hearing Leila's quiet comments.

"I-I knew you were going to try hugging me to see if I was still hurt. I didn't believe what I saw, at first, but it was true." Leila was almost in tears at the realization that what she had seen had not been an illusion.

 _Just like Sam's visions._ Leila hears Dean say. His voice sounded different again.

"Sam has visions? What do you mean? Like visions of the future?" Leila looks up, suddenly hopeful that she was not going insane. Maybe her twin had something similar happen to him.

"Woah, woah, woah…how did you –," Dean exclaims, walking quickly towards her. She cuts him off.

"You just said it! You said what's going on with me is just like Sam's visions! What visions, Dean!?" Leila was getting angry that Dean was lying to her. He seemed to be avoiding answering for what he had said aloud!

 _You told her? Oh my gosh, what's going on with her?_ Leila hears Sam's voice, distorted just like Dean's was.

"Nothing's going on with me, Sam," she says, whipping around to see Sam standing at the doorway with a look of worry. "At least nothing you can't help me understand."

His twin's pleading eyes worried Sam further. So, he walks slowly into the room and next to his sister. "What happened, Leila?"

"Dean was getting mad at me because I wasn't taking my medicine and -," Leila begins, but is cut off by Sam.

"You haven't been taking your medicine? Why not?"

"That's not what's important, right now. I got a huge headache and I saw Dean hug me and me wince. I heard his voice planning to do that, saying that was a way of seeing if I was still hurt. Then he freaked out and asked what was going on. Once the headache stopped, he was in front of me, checking on me. Then he really did that! That really happened and I knew his plan before he did it! When I told him, he said it was just like your visions."

"No I didn't," Dean said, denying it again.

"Yes you did and I heard it! It sounded a little distorted, but it was definitely your voice." Leila seemed conflicted, confused, but determined to make her brothers believe that she was not crazy. First, she needed to believe it herself. Putting her hands to her forehead, she pleads with her brothers. "I swear I'm not crazy. Dean said 'Just like Sam's visions'. Plus when you came in, Sam, your voice was distorted a bit too, but you seemed upset that Dean told me and then you asked what was going on with me."

After a moment of silence, enough to make Leila think that her brothers really did think she was insane, she hears Sam's distorted voice again. _Maybe she has powers too. Max had powers that weren't visions. Maybe she has some other ability and just doesn't know it yet. But, since we're twins, hers may be more similar to mine. That could explain why she saw something before it happened._

"What do you mean by powers? Who's Max?" Leila asks, moving her hands back down to her lap. She looks up at Sam, confused and desperate for answers.

Sam just looks a bit confused and overall shocked. "How do you know about Max?"

Leila looks at Sam incredulously. "You were just talking about him. You said that Max had powers that weren't visions. What powers? What could this Max guy do?" The boys looked at each other with wide eyes and then back to her. "What? What was that look for?"

"Leila, I never said any of that," Sam says slowly.

Without even a beat of silence, Leila jabs an accusing finger at the giant of a man. "Yes you did! I heard it!"

"Did it sound distorted? Like before?" Sam asked. Dean gave him a quizzical look.

Leila's angry stance falters and her hand drops to her side. "Uh…yeah. Why?"

Sam shifts slightly as both Dean and Leila wait to hear his reasoning. The same distorted Sam voice enters Leila's mind and her face turns from confusion to shock when she realizes that the words were not coming from Sam's mouth.

 _I think you can read minds, Leila._

 **A/N: I am so excited that I have now over 1000 views! Thank y'all so much for sticking with me on this story! What do you think of this plot development? I'd love some opinions on how this story should continue and what should happen to the Winchesters. Any reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
